Little Sun
by shiori avaron
Summary: SasuFemnaru. Ketika satu – satunya tonggak hidupmu mengkhianatimu? Maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk hidup bukan? Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sama - sama terkhianati apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp yang sukses dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Naruto, dokter ahli bedah yang mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu?
1. Chapter 1

**Little Sun**

**Disclaimer **

**Sasuke naruto memang punya masashi tapi cerita ini milik shiori. **

**Ketika satu – satunya tonggak hidupmu mengkhianatimu? Maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk hidup bukan?**

**Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sama - sama terkhianati apa yang akan kau lakukan? **

**Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp yang sukses dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Naruto, dokter ahli bedah yang mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Naruto dengan rahasia kelam dan sasuke yang misterius dan tidak percaya pada wanita. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? **

**Rated : M **

**Sasuke x Naruto **

**Kyuubi X Sai **

**And many more. **

**Don't like don't read... langsung klik back aja. Tapi, dibaca sedikit saja biar gak penasaran xixixixixixi #senyum ala Orochimaru **

**Haloo.. selamat pagi... watashiwa shiori desu. Selama ini shiori hanya menjadi pembaca saja, belum berani menulis fanfic sampai akhirnya cerita ini membuat shiori berani untuk mempublishnya. Shiroi yakin masih banyak hal yang harus shiori perbaiki jadi shiroi menginginkan bantuan dari para readers dan senpai semuanya. Segala macam kritik yang membangun shiori terima. Arigatou dan have fun ^^ with shiori story... **

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Apartment **

**Sasuke pov**

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, sahabat yang sangat kau percayai mengkhianatimu dengan kekasihmu sendiri.

"Nggh...s-sui..ah...leh – ahhh lebih," seru sakura yang kini tengah ditindih oleh laki – laki berambut biru di atasnya – suigetsu

"Mmhh... nngguh..." suigetsu juga tidak kalah mendesahnya dengan sakura menikmati permainan mereka.

Ting tong... ting tong... ting tong... ting tong... ting tong..

Bunyi bel yang terus berdering menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang hampir mencapai kenikmatan dunia itu. Baik suigetsu maupun sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan malas. Sakura segera membenahi penampilannya dan menuju ke pintu depan apartemennya.

Aku duduk di hadapan kekasihku yang sedang berpura – pura ramah padaku. Tapi percayalah aku bisa melihat jika dia sedang gugup sekarang.

"Sasu, kau sudah makan siang? Aku akan menyiapkannya?" tanyanya

"Aku sudah makan siang sakura," jawabku seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum kecil dan bercerita tentang pekerjaannya.

Aku mengacuhkan ceritanya dan mengamati meja di depanku yang meninggalkan bekas minuman. Aku berdiri dan menariknya berjalan menuju jendela apartemennya untuk melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir dengan manis menghadap ke arah kami. Sakura terlihat menegang karena aku tiba – tiba menariknya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membebaskan mangsa yang sedang mencoba untuk bertahan? Tidakkah kau kasihan melihatnya mencoba bertahan?" tanyaku

" – Sasu,"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan bermain bersama dengan sahabat lamaku sakura, aku tidak menyangka hubungan kita harus berakhir seperti ini,"

"..."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini," lanjutku

"Kau menyalahkanku?" tanyanya menantangku. "selama tiga tahun ini kita bersama, hanya dua bulan kau disampingku. Kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk perusahaanmu saja. Kau hanya menemuiku untuk seks. Kau pikir aku ini apa bagimu?"

"Kau apa bagiku dan aku apa bagimu? Kau sudah memberitahukannya padaku, kita hanya partner seks," seruku tajam.

Aku berlalu meninggalkannya yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Aku menatap gedung apartemen di depanku dan sebuah mobil di depanku. Kuhantamkan pemukul bisbol itu pada mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depanku. Semua bagian mobil itu kubuat remuk dan inilah pelampiasan emosi yang kutahan selama satu bulan ini sejak aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku membuang pemukul bisbol di tanganku. Kutatap gedung apartemen di sebelahku dimana ada seorang pria berambut biru yang sedang menatapku dengan menangis dan bibirya bergerak mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Aku mengambil handphoneku da menghubungi seseorang.

"Karin, selesaikan surat mutasi Suigetsu ke Ame dan tidak ada tunjangan untuk mutasinya kesana. Tempatkan dia di bagian pabrik sebagai anjing penjaga. Perintahkan bank untuk mengambil asetnya yang ada di sini dan berikan pada panti asuhan,"

**Sasuke POV END**

.

.

.

**Narita International Airport **

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitamnya menatap hamparan kota di depannya dengan senyuman bahagia. Mata saphirenya yang biru pasti akan memikat semua orang andai kacamata itu dilepas dan jangan lupakan senyuman secerah matahari yang akan mempengaruhi semua orang untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum terus seperti orang gila,naru!" seru gadis di sebelahnya

"Hihihi, biarkan saja. Ayo~" seru gadis bernama Naruto tersebut keluar dari pintu bandara tersebut.

'Aku pulang,' seru gadis bernama naruto tersebut sambil memandang hamparan gedung – gedung pencakar langit tokyo.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze **

Kedua gadis tersebut kini telah sampai di sebuah rumah berlantai dua minimalis dengan kesan asri dan hijau. Terdapat halaman depan yang dihiasi dengan sebuah kolam kecil dan sebuah ayunan untuk bersantai.

"Tidak ada yang berubah kan selama aku pergi," seru Naruto pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawakan tasnya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Tidak ada, aku membersihkan semuanya selama anda pergi. Kedua orang tua anda juga sering berkunjung kemari,"

"Benarkah Sizune-nee?" seru naruto senang. "Ah...dimana gadis nakal itu?" seru Naruto mencari sosok seseorang.

"Kyuu masih sekolah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu dan jangan lupa telponlah orang tuamu,"

"Aku tahu," seru naruto sambil bergegas menuju lantai dua dan membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

Kamar tersebut dihiasi dengan wallpaper berwarna orange dan putih. Dinding sebelah kanan terhiasi dengan bermacam – macam pigura foto yang disusun layaknya sebuah tangga dengan sebuah foto besar sebuah keluarga. Foto keluarga naruto, ayahnya minato dan kakaknya Deidara menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam sedangkan naruto, ibunya kushina dan adik perempuannya kyuu menggunakan dress berwarna putih. Senyuman hangat menghiasi foto tersebut. Naruto meletakkan bingkisan berwarna orange di meja belajar di kamar tersebut. Mata naruto memicing saat melihat sebuah foto di meja belajar adiknya. Foto kyuubi dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berambut klimis di sampingnya.

"Gadis nakal, kau harus menceritakan semuanya nanti,"

.

.

.

**Uchiha Manor**

Meja makan yang cukup untuk menampung dua puluh orang itu hanya diduduki oleh lima orang yang menikmati makan malamnya dalam keadaan sunyi. Semua anggota keluarga tersebut berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan raven dan iris mata berwarna onyx. Uchiha – itulah mereka. Makan malam telah selesai dan para pelayan membawa bekas makanan keluar menyisahkan makanan penutup berupa puding dan softcake yang lagi – lagi dinikmati dengan keadaan sunyi oleh keluarga tersebut.

"itachi, bagaimana keadaan rumah sakit?" tanya kepala keluarga uchiha tersebut – Fugaku Uchiha.

"baik ayah, kami akan menambah 2 orang dokter bedah di rumah sakit yang baru saja lulus dari Munich,"

"bagus," seru Fugaku

"sasuke, bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?"

"hn," Fugaku menatap putra keduanya dengan kesal karena putranya tidak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"tidak perlu cemas, semuanya sudah kutangani," seru sasuke menghiraukan tatapan ayahnya.

"tentang penggelapan uang yang dilakukan sahabat bodohmu dan mantan kekasihmu itu – "

" – aku sudah menanganinya," seru sasuke sambil meletakkan sendoknya di meja makan. Membuat suasana semakin menegang, "aku sudah selesai, aku kembali ke kantor," seru sasuke.

"tch, anak itu," seru fugaku kesal.

"aku juga sudah selesai, tousan, aku – "

"uchiha sai, duduk," seru fugaku saat putra bungsu keluarga itu yang tiba – tiba ingin meninggalkan meja makan tersebut.

Makan malam keluarga uchiha sangat berbeda dengan makan malam naruto dan juga adiknya kyuubi yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa. Naruto yang menceritakan bagaimana dia hidup selama di Munich jauh dari keluarganya dengan berbagai cerita yang membuat kyuubi ikut tertawa dan mengatai Naruto bodoh berulang kali.

"baka neesan," seru kyuubi merespon cerita naruto.

"hei hei... kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya saat makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Rasaya benar – benar menjijikkan, iuh..."

"itu karena kau terlalu baka sampai tidak bisa membaca menu apa itu, hahahah. Percuma kau bisa bahasa jerman jika kau tidak bisa membaca menu makanan apa itu," seru kyuubi membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"kau semakin menyebalkan kyuu,"

"terima kasih pujiannya, hahaha,"

.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Naruto tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Sementara Kyuubi masih bersiap – siap di kamarnya. Naruto menyiapkan sereal untuk sarapannya sementara untuk kyuubi dia menyiapkan telur dadar dan roti panggang. Naruto juga menyiapkan bekal untuk adiknya berupa salad buah dan sayur di dua tempat bekal yang disusun menjadi satu. Naruto menata menu sarapan di meja makan dan segelas susu cokelat untuknya – segelas susu vanilla untuk kyuubi.

"wow... ini neesan yang menyiapkannya?" seru kyuubi takjub sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"aku sudah banyak berubah kau tahu. Kau pikir siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan selama aku di Jerman," dengus naruto sebal pada kyuubi.

Naruto melepas apronnya dan duduk di hadapan adiknya yang sudah menyantap sarapannya itu. Membuat naruto harus melotot pada kyuubi karena dia memulai sarapan tanpa menunggu naruto.

"neesan akan mulai bekerja di rumah sakit?"

"ehm," jawab naruto yang masih menyantap sarapannya.

"aku sudah selesai, terima kasih sarapannya neesan," seru Kyuubi sambil beranjak dari meja makan dan mencium pipi naruto.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam dan habiskan bekal makananmu,"

"wakatteru,"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah yang kusut karena tingkah aniki dan otoutonya yang membuatnya kesal pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika mereka membangunkanmu dengan tidak elit yaitu menyiram seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Saat sasuke akan marah, mereka malah beralibi jika hari ini adalah april mop, padahal hari ini bukan tanggal 1 dan bukan bulan april. Ingin rasanya sasuke tinggal di apartemennya tapi okaasannya...

Sasuke yang tidak terlalu fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya tidak menyadari ketika dia akan berbelok menuju bangunan rumah sakit seseorang menyeberang di depannya. Sasuke segera membanting setir ke kanan mengakibatkannya menabrak jalur pejalan kaki dan kepalanya membentur setir mobil dengan keras. Sementara seseorang yang hampir ditabrak oleh sasuke itu hanya terjatuh ke arah kiri dengan luka ringan di lengan dan pipinya. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah naruto itu segera berlari ke arah mobil tersebut yang mengepulkan asap yang kuat dimana banyak sekali orang yang sedang berkumpul di depan mobil itu.

Sasuke dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil namun nafasnya berhenti. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memeriksa keadaan naruto. Kemungkinan sasuke shock.

"tolong panggilkan ambulans," seru naruto.

Naruto memeriksa detak jantung sasuke yang sempat berhenti lalu melakukan CPR pada sasuke.

"satu...dua..tiga...empat...lima..." hitung naruto lalu memberikan nafas buatan pada sasuke. "satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima..." lagi dan lagi naruto melakukan nafas buatan pada sasuke sambil berdoa agar sasuke segera bangun. Jika dia lebih hati – hati tentunya hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"uhuk..." sasuke akhirya bernafas dan mulai sadar bersamaan dengan ambulans yang datang.

.

.

.

**Uchiha International Hospital **

Naruto sudah mengenakan jas dokternya dan sedang memeriksa keadaan pasien di rumah sakit itu bersama dengan Kabuto yang merupakan dokter senior di rumah sakit ini.

"ini adalah Dokter Naruto yang nantinya akan memeriksa keadaan anda menggantikan saya," seru Kabuto pada seorang pasien yang memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada kedua dokter itu.

Perkenalan itu terus berlanjut sesuai dengan bidang yang diambil naruto di rumah sakit itu. Naruto dan Kabuto yang telah selesai melakukan sesi pemeriksaan pagi dan memperkenalkan naruto pada pasien yang lain, kembali ke ruangan para dokter untuk rapat pagi bersama. Di depan ruangan para dokter itu terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis sedang terlibat percakapan. Naruto mengenali salah seorang dari mereka karena insiden yang melibatkannya tadi pagi dan naruto belum sempat meminta maaf.

"itu Uchiha Hana dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka saudara sepupu ipar. Uchiha sasuke adalah – "

"aku tahu...orang yang mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku tadi pagi,"seru Naruto

Naruto bergegas melangkah mendekati mereka. Sayup – sayup Naruto mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang itu.

"lain kali kau hati – hati dan jangan biarkan emosimu tidak stabil hanya karena tingkah konyol kedua saudaramu yang absurb itu,"

"hn, aku pergi du – "

"permisi, maaf mengganggu sebelumnya," seru Naruto membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto dan membuatnya terbelalak. "aku ingin meminta maaf uchiha – san. Karena aku kurang hati – hati mengakibatkan kecelakaan dan melukaimu tadi pagi,"

"kau harus pakai kacamata kuda agar lain kali kau bisa hati – hati saat menyebrang,"

"a-apa?!" seru naruto terkejut dengan ucapan sasuke.

"kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Tsk! Aku pergi Hana-nee," seu sasuke mengabaikan naruto yang masih mencerna apa yang diucapkannya.

"..."

Sasuke menghilang dibalik belokan saat Naruto selesai mencerna apa yang diungkapkannya.

"DASAR TEEMEE!" seru Naruto kesal mengabaikan jika dia ada di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Corp. **

**President Directur Room**

Sasuke memasuki ruangan kantornya dengan seringai yang masih terpampang di wajahnya setelah kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

"tsk! Bagaimana bisa aku senang seperti ini," gumam Sasuke

"kenapa dengan keningmu sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sudah duduk di sofa ruangan sasuke santai.

"hn," jawab sasuke masih dengan seringai di wajahnya dan duduk di sofa di samping pemuda itu.

"kau terlihat senang sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"kau cerewet sekali Gaara," seru sasuke. "ada apa?"

"kau tidak lupa kan dengan rapat kita pagi ini dengan perusahaan namikaze?"

"namikaze? Aku tidak ingat punya janji rapat dengan perusahaan itu,"

"berarti sekarang aku mengingatkanmu. Perusahaan ini besar di amerika walaupun mereka orang Jepang, dan mereka memberikan kerjasama yang menguntungkan untuk kita,"

"hn,"

"jangan lupa nanti malam kita makan malam bersama dengan Hinata,"

"hn,"

.

.

.

Naruto mematikan komputer meja kerjanya dan melepaskan jas dokternya saat Ino masuk dan menemuinya dengan wajah berbinar.

"naru, ayo kita pergi makan malam,"

"aku mau asal kau traktir ino-chan, heheheh"

"kau ini!" seru Ino sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. "baiklah, aku traktir," seru Ino meninggalkan naruto yang masih kesal karena kepalanya dijitak.

Ino duduk di kursi pengemudi sedangkan naruto duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Mereka berdua mengemudi menuju daerah shibuya untuk menikmati makan malam. Naruto mengetik pesan pada seseorang dengan penuh semangat membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena tidak biasanya Naruto terlihat penuh semangat seperti ini jika bukan karena... ah, ternyata.

"gaara kan?" seru Ino

"iya, dia bilang dia akan makan malam di restoran ... di daerah shibuya. Kita kesana ya ino, aku ingin memberinya kejutan karena aku sudah pulang," seru Naruto

"kau belum memberitahunya kalau kau sudah pulang?!" dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh naruto.

Di sebuah restoran berdesain victorian, terlihat sasuke duduk di hadapan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang mengaduk – ngaduk minumannya dengan gelisah. Sasuke sendiri yang dasarnya cuek tidak memperhatikan wanita tersebut dan fokus pada gadget yang ada di tangannya membaca hasil laporan keuangan perusahannya yang ada di Shanghai.

"s-sasuke, kami akan menikah minggu depan," seru wanita berambut indigo itu akhirnya membuat sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita tersebut.

"dengan gaara?"

"m-memangnya m-mau dengan siapa lagi,"

"hn,"

"kau s-selalu saja seperti i-itu, rubahlah cara b-bicaramu,"

"kau juga jangan gagap," dengus sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tulus oleh Hinata.

Bangku di sebelah Hinata ditarik dan pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya itu langsung mengecup bibir hinata sekilas membuat wajah Hinata berubah berwarna merah padam. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal karena kedua sahabat kecilnya ini selalu saja pamer kemesraan di depannya.

"a-aku sudah memberitahu s-sasuke, gaara-kun,"

"baguslah. Itu artinya dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak datang dalam acara pernikahan kita," seru Gaara sambil merangkul pundak Hinata mesra.

"hn,"

Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan restoran itu terlihat celingak celinguk menatap kedalam restoran sampai akhirnya dia menemukan subjek yang dicarinya dan tersenyum dengan bahagia. Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung menarik Naruto untuk masuk. Ino memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua saat naruto memberikan kode bahwa dia akan ke tempat gaara duduk. Rambut semerah darah yang acak – acakan itu sudah pasti Gaara dan naruto hapal betul itu. Naruto berjalan dengan pelan di belakang gaara.

"aku mengundangmu kemari karena Hinata ingin memakai salah satu ballroom hotel Uchiha untuk menjadi tempat resepsi," seru Gaara

"tentukan saja tanggal pernikahannya dan kirimkan padaku. Aku akan menyuruh Karin untuk mengurus – " ucapan sasuke terhenti kala dia melihat dokter yang menyebabkan dahinya terluka dan dokter yang dijahilinnya itu mendekat seperti ingin mengagetkan seseorang dan berhenti di belakang Gaara sambil memberikan kode agar sasuke tidak berisik dengan telunjuk tangannya yang dia taruh di bibirnya.

"a-arigatou sasu-suke. Resepsi pernikahanku dan gaarakun tinggal 60% lagi kalau begi-gini,"

"pernikahanmu dan gaara?!" seru Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Gaara dan Hinata mengenali suara ini. Hinata terdiam membatu dengan wajah yang semakin pucat membuat sasuke heran ada apa dengan sahabat kecilnya ini begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sementara Naruto emosi di wajahnya tidak dapat digambarkan. Marah, kecewa, sedih, rindu, terkhinati semuanya terlihat disana.

Gaara berdiri dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"k-kau sudah kembali?" tanya Gaara dengan suara lirih menatap Naruto.

Sasuke bagaikan menatap sebuah film di depannya dengan hipotesis yang dibuatnya sendiri. Hipotesis yang dibuatnya karena menatap adegan yang ada di depannya. Tidak hanya sasuke tapi beberapa orang yang sedang makan malam di dalam restoran tersebut juga menatap ke arah mereka menikmati drama yang sedang mereka perankan.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku naru? Aku...aku bisa – "

"bisa apa?" tanya Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. "kau akan menikah?! Menikah dengan Hinata?"

"naru...dengarkan aku,"

"apa..."naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan pikiran negatif yang tengah melandanya. "selama aku di jerman...kau dan hinata...kalian..."

"..."

"..."

Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Naruto. "gaara sudah menjalin hubungan denganku sebelum di bertemu denganmu, naru. Kaulah yang merusak hubungan kami," seru Hinata dengan wajah dingin yang tidak pernah dia tampakkan.

"..."

"..."

"Naruto!" seru Ino yang sejak tadi mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. "terima kasih ucapannya, putri hyuuga," sindir Ino sambil menarik Naruto yang terdiam di tempatnya. "gaara...kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau lupa janjimu pada deidara hah?! Dan kau Hinata, naru sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya sendiri dan ini balasanmu. Bagus sekali,"

Ino langsung menyeret Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara yang diam membatu di tempatnya. Sementara sasuke yang duduk disana hanya menatap bingung dan kesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

"sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini," seru sasuke meninggalkan keduanya dan berjalan keluar. Di depan restoran tersebut, sasuke melihat naruto yang menangis dalam diamnya ditemani oleh sahabatnya yang sejak tadi berusaha menenangkan naruto.

Ino menitipkan naruto pada seorang security karena Ino akan mengambil mobilnya. Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan, security tersebut lengah dan naruto berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju jalan raya di depannya yang tengah ramai. Sebuah mini van tengah melaju kencang dari arah seberang tidak naruto hiraukan. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera berlari menuju Naruto.

"dobe! Berhenti!" seru sasuke membuat semua orang menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh sasuke.

"NARUTO!" teriak Ino

BRUGH CKIIITT

Gaara dan Hinata yang baru saja sampai di pintu keluar langsung kaget dengan teriakan Ino. Hinata menutup mulutnya sedangkan Gaara hanya diam mematung. Pejalan kaki yang lain langsung ribut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang dalam kondisi setengah sadar, segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan naruto dalam pelukannya.

"dobe, bangun.." seru sasuke lirih dan gelap menyapanya.

**TBC **

**Bagaimana fic shiori ini? Gejekah atau bagaimana? Maklum masih newbie dan shiori membutuhkan banyak saran dan juga kritik dari reader semua. **

**Naruto : thor banyak bacot sih... cepet bawa naru ke rumah sakit. **

**Sasuke : hn, author absurb **

**Author : heh! Kalian ini aktor aktris fic shiori, nanti shiori bikin kalian sengsara baru tahu rasa ya**

**Sai : maafkan tingkah author newbie yang absurb ini . **

**Author : SAI! **

**Sai : tinggalkan review kalian untuk membuat author absurb ini menjadi lebih hidup dan lebih baik. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya dan sampai ketemu di next chaptie... **

**Naruto x sasuke x kyuubi x sai mengucapkan **

"**jangan lupa review yaaaaaaa... ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Sun **

**Disclaimer**

**Sasuke naruto memang punya masashi tapi cerita ini milik shiori. **

**Ketika satu – satunya tonggak hidupmu mengkhianatimu? Maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk hidup bukan?**

**Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sama - sama terkhianati apa yang akan kau lakukan? **

**Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp yang sukses dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Naruto, dokter ahli bedah yang mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Naruto dengan rahasia kelam dan sasuke yang misterius dan tidak percaya pada wanita. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? **

**Rated : M **

**Sasuke x FemNaruto **

**Kyuubi X Sai **

**And many more.**

**Terima kasih minna san, atas saran, juga kritiknya. Bener – bener membantu shiori untuk lebih baik. Maaf jika ada kesalahan yang membuat minna-san jengkel. Maaf jika di fic shiori ini ada beberapa chara yang jadi antagonis tapi itu semua ada alasannya yang nantinya akan dibuka di tiap chapternya. Maaf jika banyak typo dan kosa kata yang tidak sesuai ya ^^ Untuk balasan review nanti shiori balas di di bawah ya ^^. Silahkan menikmati chapter 2 little sun. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Uchiha International Hospital **

**Ruang VVIP **

Sasuke terdiam di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut dengan lengan kanan yang diperban karena patah setelah kejadian kemarin melindungi naruto dari tabrakan. Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang pemuda diikat tinggi seperti nanas masuk. Pemuda dengan name tag Dr. Shikamaru itu mengamati sasuke yang masih memandang jendel.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sasuke?" tanya shimaru

"hn,"

"mendokusei, kau selalu menjawab seperti itu,"

"hn,"

"..."

"..."

"ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan sasuke,"

"tanyakan saja shika,"

"kenapa kau melindungi gadis itu, bukankah kau tidak mempercayai wanita lagi kecuali kaasanmu,"

"..."

"sasuke,"

"..."

"hah! Yasudah jika kau tidak mau bilang. Tapi, jangan main – main dengan gadis itu,"

"..."

"selamat malam" pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis dengan topi hitam yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. "ah, shika-nii?! Kenapa kau di ruangan sasuke-nii apa dia ini menderita penyakit jiwa?" tanya gadis itu polos. Saking polosnya perntanyaan gadis itu sampai – sampai Sasuke memberikannya deathglare gratis.

"mungkin saja," seru Shikamaru yang juga mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasuke. "aku pergi dulu, jangan membuat emosinya tidak stabil jika kau tidak ingin dilempar dari lantai ini,"

"sebelum dia melemparku, akulah yang akan melemparnya duluan,"

"hahahah, aku ingin sekali melihatnya," seru Shikamaru sambil menutup pintu ruang rawat sasuke.

"kaasan menyuruhku membawakan ini," gadis itu mengeluarkan bento dari tas ranselnya. "kaasan tahu sasuke-nii tidak akan mau makan makanan rumah sakit,"

"hn," sasuke menerima bento dari gadis itu. Walaupun sudah lewat waktunya makan malam, setiap kali dia mencium harum masakan kaasannya, nafsu makannya pasti akan kembali.

"habiskan ya niisa, supaya kaasan tidak khawatir," seru gadis itu.

"hn, arigatou," seru sasuke dengan senyuman tipis.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan, Sai memandang interaksi sasuke dengan gadis bertopi itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan olehnya. Sai menggenggam dengan erat makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh kaasannya dari kediaman uchiha. Sai berbalik dari ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu. Di dinding sebelah Sai terlihat Itachi yang juga menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"biar aku yang memakannya, sai," seru Itachi dan Sai memberikan makanan itu pada Itachi. "pulanglah," lanjut Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sai untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di ruangan rawat inap yang lain **

**Ruang Rawat 605, Ruang Rawat Naruto **

Ino menatap Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri. Kyuubi duduk di kursi di samping Naruto menatap kakaknya yang masih tertidur. Hanya selang infus yang terpasang di lengan kanan Naruto dan sebuah plester di bagian kening kanan naruto. Selebihnya naruto tidak mengalami luka serius.

"kyuu, kau belum makan apa-apa sejak semalam. Makanlah dulu biar aku yang menjaga naru,"

"baka nee-san, seharusnya dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan setan merah itu jika imbasnya dia jadi seperti ini lagi,"

"kyuu..." seru Ino meremas pundak Kyuubi yang terlihat menahan air matanya. Wajah kyuubi terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas sekali menandakan semalaman dia tidak tidur karena menunggu kakaknya siuman. "makanlah dulu dan istirahat, biar aku yang menjaga naru,"

"aku tidak apa – apa, aku akan menjaga neesan sampai orang tua kami datang,"

"mereka datang?"

"iya ino-nee, mereka berangkat dengan penerbangan pribadi tadi malam, begitu juga dengan niisan,"

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah Sai. Sai tersenyum ramah pada Ino dan juga kyuubi tapi kyuubi hanya diam.

"hei...rubah, kau pasti belum makan kan?" seru Sai yang berdiri di samping kyuubi dan Ino.

"dia tidak mau makan. Kau siapa?" tanya Ino

"ah, watashi Uchiha Sai desu. Yoroshiku nee, Ino-nee," balas sai ramah

"kau ada hubungan apa dengan Itachi senpai?"

"aku adik Itachi-nii dan adik sasuke-nii yang menolong naru-nee. Aku tahu namamu karena aku melihat fotomu dan Ita – "

"hush...kau ini cerewet sekali," seru Ino yang membekap mulut besar Sai.

Sai terus membujuk Kyuubi untuk makan sampai akhirnya kyuubi mau makan dan Sai menemani kyuubi makan di kantin rumah sakit itu. Sementara Ino masih menunggu Naruto siuman. Ino membaca laporan tentang pasien yang harus dia periksa nanti tanpa menyadari bahwa tangan naruto mulai bergerak dan samudra biru yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka dengan perlahan.

"uhk, i – ino," seru naruto yang tersadar

"naru...kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah," Ino terlihat gembira dan dia menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur naruto untuk memanggil dokter yang ditugaskan untuk menangani naruto.

.

.

.

.

**3 days later **

Naruto kini sudah lebih baik dan dia sudah dapat bekerja kembali sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Uchiha. Naruto memberikan salam kepada setiap dokter dan perawat yang lewat dengan senyuman secerah mataharinya. Naruto bertemu dengan Shikamaru diujung lorong dan naruto memberikan salamnya pada Shikamaru.

"apa kau yakin kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Shikamaru to the point pada naruto

"aku baik – baik saja, shika senpai,"

"jika jam shiftmu sudah selesai, temui aku di ruanganku,"

"memangnya ada apa senpai? Sudahlah jangan khawatir, aku baik – baik saja,"

"mendokusei, pokoknya kau harus menemuiku nanti, awas jika kau tidak datang,"

"heh~," naruto menghela nafas panjang. Baiklah,"

"dokter naruto!" seru seorang perawat yang berlari ke arahnya.

"ada apa suster?" tanya naruto

"anda diminta untuk segera ke UGD, baru saja datang korban kecelakaan yang harus segera dioperasi,"

"baiklah, kita bertemu nanti senpai," seru naruto yang langsung bergegas bersama dengan perawat tersebut.

Naruto yang bergegas menuju ruang UGD tidak merasa bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya. Bagaimana naruto merubah ekspresinya dari ceria, kesal dan serius dalam satu waktu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti tertarik medan magnet naruto. Sasuke mengingat kembali pertemuan awalnya dengan naruto yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh naruto.

**Sasuke flashback **

**Munich University 5 years ago **

Sasuke tengah berjalan santai di lingkungan kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu dulu. Hanya dengan mengenakan kaos polo dan jamper, celana jeans warna hitam, sneakers serta topi yang menutupi rambut chicken buttnya. Jangan lupakan bodypack warna hitam yang digunakannya membuat sasuke benar – benar terlihat seperti mahasiswa walaupun dia sudah lulus dari universitas itu. Sasuke ingin mengunjungi salah satu professornya yang telah membimbingnya selama dia di jerman.

"hei... ada apa disana, ayo cepat!"

"ada apa? Ada apa?"

"..."

"...ayo kita kesana!"

Sebuah kerumunan di tengah – tengah lingkungan kampus membuat sasuke heran. Pasalnya, munich selalu dikenal dengan suasana tenang dan tidak pernah ada kerumunan besar seperti itu. kalaupun ada itu pasti karena orasi. Sasuke tertarik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di kerumunan itu. kerumunan tersebut ternyata tengah mengelilingi seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah pingsan tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"naru...please wake up..." seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pada gadis berambut pirang yang pingsan tersebut. "please wake up..."

"gadis itu kenapa?"

"kepalanya terkena tiang tadi,"

"cepat panggil unit kesehatan kampus,"

Sasuke memandang kerumunan tersebut dengan heran karena tidak ada satupun yang berniat memberikan CPR pada gadis tersebut.

"please help me, i can't feel hear heartbeet," seru Kiba pada kerumunan tersebut tapi kebanyakan kerumunan tersebut kurang paham dengan bahasa inggris Kiba karena bahasa jerman lebih diutamakan disana dibanding bahasa inggris.

"let me help you," seru sasuke yang membantu Kiba bak seorang spiderman yang tengah menolong Mary Janenya #sasuke : amaterasu author! Author : kyaa ampun

"satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima..." sasuke melakukan perhitungan dasar untuk memberikan CPR pada naruto. (author gak paham jadinya gini. Gomen gomen... heheheh). "ayolah...satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima..." lagi sasuke memberikan nafas buatan untuk membantu naruto.

"..."

"satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima..." lagi sasuke memberikan nafas buatan.

"..."

"naru...ayo kumohon, bangunlah," seru Kiba yang khawatir pada kawannya ini.

"..."

"satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima..."

"uhuk uhuk..." naruto membuka matanya dan bernafas dengan terburu – buru. "k-kepalaku sakit," seru Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kepala naruto berdarah langsung menggendong naruto ala bridal style dan membawa naruto menuju ambulans yang datang tidak lama kemudian. Naruto yang terlalu lemah tidak menyadari jika dia telah ditolong oleh sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan naruto dalam ambulans dan berniat meninggalkan naruto tapi tangan naruto menahannya.

"terima kasih," seru Naruto dengan bahasa jermannya

"sama – sama, nona ?"

"naruto, namaku naruto,"

"sama – sama naruto," sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lemahnya tapi mata sebiru langit naruto tersebut menunjukkan sebuah kedamaian yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti menatapnya. Rambut pirangnya bagaikan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat. Senyuman naruto membuatnya teringat akan okaasannya yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak pernah dia jenguk. Secara keseluruhan sasuke memandangnya sebagai Little Sun.

"anda mau ikut ke rumah sakit?" tanya perawat di dalam ambulans tersebut pada sasuke.

"tidak," seru sasuke singkat.

Sasuke turun dari ambulans dan ambulans itu melaju menuju rumah sakit. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggumamkan nama Naruto.

"little sun, semoga kita bertemu lagi,"

**Flashback off**

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya kembali dengan naruto adalah saat kecelakaan itu dimana sekarang berganti narutolah yang memberinya CPR. Senyuman naruto sama seperti senyuman saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu yang membuatnya selalu teringat akan okaasannya. Sayangnya naruto malah tidak mengingatnya dan hal ini membuat sasuke kesal dan memanggilnya dengan Dobe.

Sementara itu di **Ruang UGD Uchiha International Hospital **

Ruang UGD terlihat penuh dengan keributan karena korban kecelakaan yang datang sebagian besar adalah murid – murid taman kanak – kanak yang masih kecil dan lima orang guru mereka. Murid – murid Taman Kanak – kanak ditemani kelima gurunya sepertinya hendak berdarmawisata sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Naruto membantu para dokter emergency room langsung melakukan pertolongan. Murid – muridlah yang kebanyakan terluka parah.

"hiks...mama...hiks..."

"cakit doktel... hiks...hiks...toucan..."

"suster, persiapkan ruang operasi 203 dan ruang operasi 304, segera," seru Naruto

"baik,"

"pindahkan pasien ini ke ruang rawat inap. Kalian dokter magang, bantu para suster memindahkan mereka," seru Kabuto. "naru, kondisi anak ini kritis, kita harus segera melakukan operasi untuk memecahkan pecahan kaca itu dari dada kirinya,"

"biarkan aku melihat hasil CT scannya," dan Kabuto memberikan hasil CT scan boach kecil tersebut pada Naruto.

Jas putih naruto kini telah berubah warna penuh dengan bercak merah dari para pasien di ruang UGD itu. Semua dokter dikerahkan termasuk dokter bagian psikis. Ino menjahit luka para guru yang hanya terluka ringan. Itachi tengah bersiap untuk melakukan operasi bersama dengan dokter yang lain.

"senpai, letak pecahan kaca ini terlalu riskan. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan operasi ini. Aku yakin Itachi senpai lebih mampu,"

"tidak naru, itachi juga melakukan operasi yang lain,"

"bagaimana dengan kau senpai?"

"aku harus menangani mereka naru. Aku tahu kau bisa, aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu dan kau juga sudah diakui oleh nenek dan orochimaru sensei bukan,"

"..."

Naru kembali memandang hasil CT scan tersebut. Pasalnya pecahan kaca tersebut hampir mencapai jantung dari bocah kecil tersebut. Salah selangkah saja, bocah itu pasti akan meninggal. Tapi jika bocah itu tidak tertolong, sama saja bocan itu akan meninggal.

"naru...kumohon,"

"..."

"naru..." pinta Kabuto menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"baiklah, suster Ikida, suster Ran, suster Akino kalian bertugas bersamaku di ruang operasi 203. Kau, dokter magang Ryu, ikut aku. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,"

"baik dokter,"

.

.

.

Korban – korban kecelakaan berhasil ditangani berkat upaya keras semua tenaga medis Uchiha International Hospital. Beberapa korban yang tidak mengalami luka serius juga telah diijinkan pulang dijemput oleh keluarga masing – masing sedangkan keluarga yang lain. Naruto bersama dengan dokter yang lain baru selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Sudah waktunya naruto mengecek pasien – pasien yang dirawat. Ditemani dengan suster Akino naruto menuju ruangan pasien – pasien yang lain. Naruto menuju ke ruangan VVIP di rumah sakit ini.

"siapa pasien terakhir yang akan kita periksa?"

"tuan sasuke uchiha, dokter,"

"uchiha?" tanya naruto tidak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh suster akino. "kenapa tidak itachi senpai saja yang memeriksanya?"

"kalau dokter itachi yang memeriksanya nanti tidak profesional kan dokter,"

"hah... kau benar. Ayo segera kita selesaikan sehingga kita cepat pulang,"

Naruto membuka pintu ruang rawat dimana sasuke dirawat dan terkejut melihat shikamaru juga ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan sasuke. Sasuke terkejut melihat naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya namun dia dapat menutupinya dengan wajah stoicnya. #dasar pantat ayam. Sasuke : ngomong apa lu author? Author : kabuurr

"waktunya pemeriksaan tuan Uchiha," seru Naruto

"Uchiha itu nama rumah sakit, namaku sasuke, dobe!" seru sasuke yang membuat naruto kesal.

"sangat tidak sopan jika saya memanggil nama kecil anda, tuan uchiha,"

"lebih tidak sopan jika kau memanggil nama keluargaku ditempat yang juga bernama keluargaku,"

"..."

Sasuke memandang naruto dengan seringainya sementara Naruto menahan kekesalannya. Jika dia melepaskan kekesalannya pada pasien di depan umum, maka gelar dokternya bisa – bisa dicabut. Naruto berjalan lurus memeriksa tabung infus sasuke yang hampir habis dan meminta suster akino untuk menyiapkan tabung infus lagi. Naruto memerika lengan sasuke yang patah dan menunjukkan tanda membaik.

"baiklah, besok sore anda sudah bisa pulang uchiha-san, kecuali jika anda memiliki masalah psikis maka dokter shikamaru tidak akan mengijinkan anda pulang,"

"bukankah kau yang menderita penyakit psikis karena kebodohan dan kecerobohanmu, dobe,"

"..."

Naruto kembali menahan amarahnya dan menatap sasuke dengan deathglarenya yang dibalas sasuke dengan seringai kemenangannya. Naruto kembali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan lebih keras lalu memasang wajah manis pada sasuke.

"semoga anda cepat sembuh dan bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit ini,"

"kalau tanganku tidak patah karena menyelematkan seseorang aku juga tidak akan ada disini, dobe," seru sasuke membalas ucapan naruto.

"kau – "

"sudah sudah... kalian membuatku jengah," seru Shikamaru menghentikan tingkah keduanya yang kekanak – kanakan. "naruto temui aku di ruanganku, sekarang. Dan kau sasuke, gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat dengan baik,"

Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan inap sasuke bersama dengan suster Akino sementara naruto keluar paling akhir dan mengejek sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil di depan pintu ruang rawat inap sasuke sebelum menutup pintunya.

"awas kau dobe," seru sasuke dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

**Di ruang Shikamaru **

Shikamaru duduk di kursi prakteknya sementara Naruto memandangnya kesal sambil menatap jam di meja Shikamaru. Shikamaru belum membuka pembicaraan dan Naruto terlalu kesal untuk memulai. Naruto menatap kembali jam di meja shikamaru dan menunjukkannya pada shikamaru.

"senpai,"

"..."

"..."

"langsung saja Naru. Traumamu, harus segera kau obati,"

"kau sudah mengucapkan ini sebanyak 100 kali sejak lima tahun lalu dan ini yang 101 nya,"

"kau lupa apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin setelah gaara ehem.." wajah Naruto langsung berubah datar saat nama Gaara diucapkan. "pokoknya kau harus mengobatinya. Gaara meninggalkanmu dengan Hinata juga karena kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Gaara minta karena traumamu,"

"sudah satu menit, aku pergi dulu senpai,"

"naruto!" panggil Shikamaru yang diabaikan oleh Naruto karena Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

"menyebalkan sekali dia itu,huh," seru Naruto kesal. Di lorong rumah sakit itu dia melihat seorang pasien yang keluar dari lift bersama dengan seorang dengan jaket baseball dan topi di malam yang mulai larut ini. "rambut chicken butt itu," Naruto mengenali rambut itu. Orang yang membuatnya kesal walaupun Naruto berterima kasih karena orang itu menolongnya dari ketidaksadarannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback Naruto **

Sasuke dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil namun nafasnya berhenti. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memeriksa keadaan naruto. Kemungkinan sasuke shock.

"tolong panggilkan ambulans," seru naruto.

Naruto memeriksa detak jantung sasuke yang sempat berhenti lalu melakukan CPR pada sasuke.

"satu...dua..tiga...empat...lima..." hitung naruto lalu memberikan nafas buatan pada sasuke. "satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima..." lagi dan lagi naruto melakukan nafas buatan pada sasuke sambil berdoa agar sasuke segera bangun. Jika dia lebih hati – hati tentunya hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"uhuk..." sasuke akhirya bernafas dan mulai sadar bersamaan dengan ambulans yang datang.

"syukurlah," seru Naruto lega melihat sasuke yang sadar. Naruto melihat kening sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Naruto menekan luka pada kening sasuke dengan scarf yang digunakannya agar tidak bertambah parah. "tolong hati – hati membawanya," seru Naruto.

Naruto akan pergi saat genggaman tangan menahannya. Naruto berbalik dan menatap sasuke yang menahan tangannya. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya menatap sasuke.

"kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya sasuke membuat naruto terkejut

"m-maaf aku merasa belum pernah bertemu denganmu,"

"..."

"..."

"apa anda akan ikut?"

"ah...tidak. silahkan bawa dia ke rumah sakit," seru Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum pada sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"dobe," seru sasuke

"a-apa?" tanya naruto kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sasuke

"kau. Dobe."

"h-hei!" seru Naruto tidak terima tapi pintu ambulans ditutup jadi Naruto tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya. "huu...dasar menyebalkan seenaknya saja memanggil orang dobe. Sksd...tapi aku belum mengucapkan maaf juga,"

**Flashback Off **

"hei..." panggil Naruto pada kedua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit. "kalian mau kemana?!"

Suara naruto yang dasarnya cempreng itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke dan orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan menatap Sasuke yang kembali menatapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"ini sudah larut dan kau berani membawa pasien ke luar dari rumah sakit?" sembur Naruto pada orang di sebelah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan takut.

"a-ano..kami hanya akan pergi jalan – jalan ke taman rumah sakit dok," seru orang itu dengan suara lembutnya.

Naruto memperhatikan orang itu. Mata berwarna violet, garis rahang lancip, dan bibir berwarna peach – orang ini perempuan atau laki-laki? Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika dia menatap penampilan orang itu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia laki – laki.

"baka dobe, kau membuat adikku takut," seru sasuke saat melihat cara Naruto menatap orang di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"adik?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. "dan kau memanggilku apa?!"

"hn," hanya itu yang dijawab Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menarik adiknya itu untuk mengikuti sasuke.

"satu langkah lagi kau melangkah, aku tidak akan segan – segan memanggil perawat untuk membawamu paksa masuk Teme!"

"hn," sasuke tetap melangkah keluar tanpa menghiraukan ancaman Naruto tadi.

"h-hei!" seru Naruto yang kesal ucapannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. "kau pikir aku akan diam saja," lanjut Naruto lirih. Naruto melihat Itachi yang baru saja akan keluar dari rumah sakit. "itachi senpai! Ada pasien yang mau kabur!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk pada sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan.

"pergilah sekarang," lirih Sasuke pada orang yang berdiri di sebalahnya.

"baik, niisan," seru orang itu dan berlari ke luar.

Itachi menatap keduanya dengan datar lalu menitipkan tasnya pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena dia berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam dan tidak berani melangkah keluar lagi.

"rasakan itu, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan menampakkan kembali wajah datarnya. Itachi sudah sampai di depannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lebih dingin.

"kau mau kabur?"

"bukan urusanmu,"

"aku dokter disini,"

"..."

"..."

Naruto sampai di dekat mereka dan menatap penuh kemenangan pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke suka dengan senyuman itu tapi tidak saat ini saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"antar dia kembali ke kamarnya, naru,"

"a-aku?!" seru Naruto kaget. "kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya? Aku akan memanggil suster yang – "

"naru," suara Itachi menjadi dingin pada Naruto berbeda dengan hari – hari biasanya. Menandakan Itachi tidak mau dibantah. "sekarang,"

"baik," seru Naruto kesal namun takut untuk membantah Itachi lagi.

Naruto meletakkan tabung infus yang dibawanya pada tempatnya. Naruto juga mengecek suhu temperatur kamar tersebut agar si Teme itu tenang dan nyaman di kamarnya supaya tidak kabur lagi.

"sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan coba – coba untuk kabur,"

"aku hanya mau jalan-jalan ke taman,"

"dengan lewat pintu depan rumah sakit, kau berbohong Teme. Pembohong menyebalkan,"

"daripada aku bodoh sepertimu,"

"hei! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Kau orang paling menyebalkan tahu!"

"usuratonkachi!"

"urusai," seru Naruto keluar dari ruang rawat inap tersebut dan tidak lupa membantingnya dengan keras menandakan kekesalannya pada pemuda emo itu.

"baka dobe," lanjut sasuke lirih.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku baju pasiennya dan menghubungi seseorang. Raut cemas terlihat pada wajahnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Kaasan?"

"..."

"tutup semua pintu dan pergilah istirahat, besok kau masih harus sekolah,"

"..."

"hn," sambungan telpon terputus tapi wajah sasuke masih terlihat khawatir.

Sementara itu Naruto terus menggerutu di ruangan kerjanya karena sikap Sasuke tadi. Rasanya ingin semua benda dia buang ke muka datar pemuda itu. Namun, mengingat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu yang melindungi naruto membuatnya berpikir dua kali dan berpikir positif tapi perkataan Sasuke kembali mengingatkannya bahwa pemuda itu pantas untuk dipukul. Ketukan pintu di depan ruangannya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"masuk," seru Naruto

"naru," seru Gaara yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Apalagi tidak hanya Gaara yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tapi Hinata juga.

**TBC **

**Akhirnya kelar juga ^^. Shiori nulisnya di sela-sela UTS, ngerjain skripsi dan magang di kantor. Jadi sesekali diomelin sama atasan kok serius banget di depan laptop. #sasuke : curcol aja lu. Cepet bacotnya. Shiori : biarin! Hih...rambut pantat ayam! Review dari minna-san benar-benar menambah semangat Shiori untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih minna san. Terima kasih. ^^ Maaf jika chapter kali ini kepanjangan ya, shiori tidak bisa menghentikan tangan ini yang terus mengetik. Shiori akan balas review dari minna san semuanya... mari kita mulai. **

** : makasiih ren-san. Shiori benar-benar berterima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Maaf ya jika pairnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu suka, tapi Shiori akan berusaha membuat ran-san untuk menikmati pair yang shiori buat di fic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan semoga terus menyukai fic ini ya ^^ #Sai : pair? Kan bukan makanan thor. Author : ah iya... maaf ^^**

**ollanara511 : makasiih olla yang udah fave fic shiori ini yang masih banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki sama saya yang absurb ini. Itu juga kesalahan shiori yang keburu – buru buat publish jadi gak memperhatikan hihihi. Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

** : terima kasih azusa-san yang sudah mengingatkan. ^^ maaf atas kesalahan shiori. **

** .39 : aduuh... jangan dijambak dong annisa-san. Nanti shiori memberikan asuransi rumah sakit buat aktris shiori hiks hiks... #gaara : hm... akan aku masukkan surat kontrak ide annisa-san ini biar author absurb ini gak semena-mena pada aktor dan aktrisnya. Author : gaara~ jangan...nanti aku rugi banyak. T.T abaikan kami ya annisa-san. Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**mifta cinya : terima kasih mifta-san sudah suka dengan sasunaru di fic ini. ^^ jangan dibuang dong...nanti shiori kekurangan aktris lagi. Hehehe. Disini sudah banyak scene sasunarunya sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang sudah shiori bikin. ^^ Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

** : keadaan sasunaru sudah terjawab di fic ini iche-san. ^^ mereka seperti itu karena memang ada alasannya jadi jangan membenci mereka, bencilah author absurb ini yang sdah membuat mereka seperti itu. ^^ Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Kirei – neko : untuk pertanyaan Kirei-san akan terjawab di next chapter jadi dimohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu hal itu terungkap ya. ^^ shiori berencana membuat fic ini tidak terlalu panjang. Kira-kira 8 chapter sudah selesai. Semoga. ^^ Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Guest : maaf itu kesalahan bodoh shiori yang keburu-buru ^^ semoga kali ini tidak salah lagi. Hihihihi Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Autumn panda : maaf ya, shiori sudah bikin autumn-san mewek hiks hiks... shiori jahat ya membuat mereka seperti itu tapi itu sudah hiks hiks... jadi tanggung jawab mereka sebagai aktris hahahah. #sasunaru : author absurb! Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Pororokkamj : karena mereka shiori paksa jadi kejam heheheheheh waduh, pororokkamj-san senang sekali mengetahui fakta ttg sasusaku? ^^mereka yang jahat disini itu ada alasannya yang akan terbongkar pada chapter2 di depan hihihi. Semoga nantinya bisa menjawab pertanyaan pororokkmj-san. ^^ Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Sheren : ini sudah diupdate sheren-san, semoga menikmatinya ^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Aiko Michishige : hihihihi iya mereka sama-sama tersakiti hiks hiks... tapi shiori suka membuat mereka menderita dulu #sasunaru : AUTHORR! NAIKKAN GAJI KAMI YANG KAU SAKITII! Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Kaname : pertanyaan kaname-san akan terjawab di chapter depan ^^ mohon ditunggu kesabarannya ya ^^. Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Yassir : hhihihihi keren ya? Shiori masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan kata keren seperti itu yassir-san tapi terima kasih. ^^ Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Riena Okazaki : ini sudah dilanjut riena-san, semoga riena-san suka ^^. Terima kasih dan semoga terus menyukai dan membaca fic ini ^^**

**Sekali lagi shiori ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang membaca fic ini dan menyukai fic shiori ini. Terima kasih juga reviewnya yang terus menyemangati shiori. Jadi bisakah shiori memohon para minna-san untuk mereview lagi fic ini sehingga shiori bisa semakin semangat dan semakin membenahi diri ini. **

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW... NEE ^^ TERIMA KASIH ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Minna-san ^^ Maafkan Shiori yang lama sekali updatenya. Shiori lagi dikejar banyak kesibukan di kampus dan tempat magang, apalagi banyak tamu yang datang ke kampus Shiori karena Menteri negara kita yang juga berasal dari tempat Shiori menuntut ilmu jadi banyak tugas deh... semoga chapter 3 kali ini tidak mengecewekan dan banyak yang memberikan saran, kritik dan review pada shiori. ^^**

**Untuk beberapa bagian di fic ini mungkin mirip dengan beberapa drama, Shiori tidak menampik hal ini karena inspirasi beberapa bagian juga berasal dari banyak drama yang shiori lihat. ^^ inspirasi bisa datang darimana saja kan. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari pengalaman Kakak Shiori yang cerita waktu pulang kemarin. silahkan menikmati chapter 3 kali ini ^^ **

**Little Sun **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**

**Sasuke naruto memang punya masashi tapi cerita ini milik shiori. **

**Rated : M **

**Sasuke X FemNaruto**

**And many more. **

**Warning : EYD belum bener, OOC, typo, dll. **

**Kalau gak suka tekan back aja, tapi baca sedikit aja biar gak penasaran hihihihihihihi #senyum ala jiraiya. **

**Ketika satu – satunya tonggak hidupmu mengkhianatimu? Maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk hidup bukan? Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sama - sama terkhianati apa yang akan kau lakukan? **

**Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp yang sukses dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Naruto, dokter ahli bedah yang mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Naruto dengan rahasia kelam dan sasuke yang misterius dan tidak percaya pada wanita. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu?**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya... **

Naruto terus menggerutu di ruangan kerjanya karena sikap Sasuke tadi. Rasanya ingin semua benda dia buang ke muka datar pemuda itu. Namun, mengingat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu yang melindungi naruto membuatnya berpikir dua kali dan berpikir positif tapi perkataan Sasuke kembali mengingatkannya bahwa pemuda itu pantas untuk dipukul. Ketukan pintu di depan ruangannya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Masuk," seru Naruto

"Naru," seru Gaara yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Apalagi tidak hanya Gaara yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tapi Hinata juga.

.

Wajah Naru terdiam melihat mereka berdua yang datang, Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Mereka berdua – Hinata dan Gaara masih berdiri di dalam ruangan Naru sementara Naru duduk di kursi meja kerjanya dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuka suaranya.

"Silahkan duduk," seru Naruto berusaha profesional karena ini masih di rumah sakit dan di ruangannya sebagai dokter.

Gaara dan Hinata duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto berusaha menguatkan dirinya walaupun bertemu dengan kedua orang ini adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya dalam waktu ini. Gaara terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan kuat. Ingin sekali Naruto menangis melihat interaksi keduanya di depan Naruto saat ini.

"Kami berniat meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian tempo hari dan kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," tutur Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

Maaf... semudah itu mereka mengucapkan kata maaf pada Naruto setelah kebohongan yang dilakukan keduanya selama 5 tahun ini. Naruto menuntut ilmu jauh di luar negeri untuk menggapai impiannya agar bisa bersama dengan Gaara. Begitu dia kembali kenyataan pahit inilah yang harus dia terima. Terima kasih... tsk, terima kasih karena sudah membuatnya hancur.

"..."

"..."

Suasana di ruangan itu terlihat menegang, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan takut sedangkan Naruto tampak memandang lurus ke arah dinding di belakang mereka dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"N-naru...kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatku putra kami," seru Hinata lirih

"..."

Naruto terbelalak dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Putra katanya?! Sejak kapan? Bukankah mereka baru saja akan menikah dan putra? Kapan dia menolong putra mereka?

"Bocah berambut merah yang kau operasi hari ini adalah putraku, naru,"

"K-kalian..." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya agar air mata yang ditahannya tidak mengalir. "..."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap mereka dengan semua pandangan kecewa, sakit hati, dan kekesalan.

"Silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini," seru Naruto tegas

"Dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu naru," seru Gaara

"Penjelasan apa lagi brengsek!" seru Naruto kesal dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Hinata hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap Naruto. "K-kau, orang yang kupercayai dan kuanggap saudaraku sendiri,"Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang tertunduk menahan air matanya. "Dan kau...orang yang kucintai..hiks...kalian melakukan ini padaku, hiks...," hilang sudah pertahanan diri Naruto.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku dan Hinata Naru," seru Gaara sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"..." Naruto terdiam menahan tangisnya dan mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. Di luar ruangan itu berdiri Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada tiga orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata menyukaiku sejak kita masuk di sekolah menengah Naru sampai saat ini," ucap Gaara membuat Naruto semakin menangis dalam diamnya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Saat kau pergi untuk melanjutkan studimu, dia selalu di sisiku. Memberikan perhatian yang tidak bisa kau berikan selama kau pergi, memberikan apa yang selama ini tidak bisa kau berikan padaku karena traumamu hingga aku terlena. Jangan salahkan Hinata karena aku yang salah,"

"..."

"Aku...sebagai orang yang mencintaimu harus menahan diriku selama ini. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

"...K-kau masih belum memahamiku jika begitu Gaara,"

"Belum memahamimu?! Aku bersabar selama 9 tahun bersamamu Naru!"

"G-Gaara-kun, sudah," lirih Hinata menguatkan Gaara.

"Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengandung Sasori dan dibuang oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Jika aku tidak menikahinya maka Sasori akan tetap tingal di panti asuhan, Naru," seru Gaara dengan air mata yang juga keluar dari matanya.

"..."

"..."

"K-kenapa hiks... kau tidak jujur padaku brengsek?!" tanya Naruto

"Aku takut Naru," aku Gaara. "kau ingat saat upacara kelulusanmu yang pertama aku berniat jujur padamu. Tapi melihatmu yang bahagia, aku..."

"..."

"..."

Hanya suara isakan tangis antara Naruto dan Hinata yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Naruto berharap apa yang didengarnya kali ini adalah kebohongan dan hanya keisengan Gaara dan Hinata yang mereka lakukan seperti saat sekolah menengah dulu. Tapi...bocah kecil yang dia operasi hari ini. Rambut merah seperti warna rambut Gaara dan pipi gembul yang mirip dengan Hinata membuatnya...

"Kumo-mohon hiks...Naru...maafkan kami, akulah yang paling hiks...bersalah padamu Naru," lanjut Hinata sambil maju selangkah di depan Naruto dan bersimpuh memohon ampun Naruto.

"..."

"Demi Sasori, biarkan aku menikah hiks... dengan Gaara-kun, hiks... agar dia tidak tinggal di hiks...panti asuhan lagi hiks...Naru. agar dia diakui oleh keluarga Sabaku sebagai hiks...Sabaku Sasorii. Dan maafkan kami, hiks...kumohon Naru...," lanjut Hinata

Gaara mengikuti Hinata yang bersimpuh di depan Naruto memohon maaf dari Naruto. Naruto menangis semakin keras mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian untuk menikah," seru Naruto yang membuat keduanya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto yang menghentikan tangisnya dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang tegas. "tapi untuk memaafkan kalian...aku tidak bisa," lanjut Naruto

"N-Naru," lirih Hinata "Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Naruto terus berjalan keluar tanpa tahu kalau Shikamaru dan Sasuke menatap kepergiannya. Sementara di dalam ruangan kerja Naruto, Gaara memeluk Hinata erat yang terus menangis hingga sesenggukan. Keegoisan Gaara melukai Hinata dan Naruto, keegoisan Hinata membuat dua orang itu terpisah, Gaara dan Naruto. Sasuke meninggalkan Shikamaru dan menuju ke lift untuk kembali ke ruang inapnya. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memberikan dua botol air mineral untuk Gaara dan Hinata.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze **

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto tidak dapat menutup matanya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya mengingat kejujuran yang diutarakan oleh Hinata dan Gaara. Ingin rasanya dia bertindak egois dengan meminta Gaara tidak menikahi Hinata. Tapi jika dia melakukannya bagaimana dengan nasib anak itu. Anak itu akan terus tinggal di panti asuhan dan tidak akan pernah bisa tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya, Hinata dan Gaara. Anak itu tidak akan merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Bagaimana jika anak itu terluka? Sedih? Tidak akan ada keluarga yang menemaninya, menghiburnya, dan menjadi sandarannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, namun Naruto masih tetap duduk di balkon kamarnya ditemani dengan cokelat panas yang sudah mendingin. Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut semerah darah seperti Kyuubi masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, Kushina – okaasan Naruto. Kushina membawakan Naruto segelas cokelat panas baru untuk dinikmati putrinya itu. Kushina menepuk pundak Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sudah menjelang pagi dan kau masih belum istirahat Naru?" tanya Kushina lembut.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar bukan kaasan?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kushina.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sayang?" tanya Kushina

"Aku melepaskan Gaara bersama dengan Hinata karena mereka sudah mempunyai anak, kaasan. Anak yang siang tadi aku operasi. Aku..." air mata kembali menetes membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan memeluk kaasannya erat. Kushina menepuk punggung Naruto yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, sayang. Kaasan yakin, suatu saat nanti akan datang orang yang tepat untukmu,"

"Kaasan...hiks...hiks...,"

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha International Hospital **

**15.45 waktu Jepang (shiori kurang paham waktu T.T. gomen)**

Naruto kembali menjalankan shiftnya dengan mata yang masih terlihat bengkak atas kejadian kemarin malam. Naruto membalas setiap sapaan yang diberikan oleh dokter dan perawat yang ditemuinya. Naruto menemui meja perawat dan mengambil daftar visitor yang harus dilakukannya sore ini. Dalam daftar tersebut tercantum delapan pasien yang harus dikunjungi Naruto termasuk Sasori. Naruto mengambil peralatannya ditemani seorang perawat dan segera berkeliling melakukan jadwal visitor.

Naruto berusaha terlihat profesional menjalankan tugasnya di depan semua pasiennya. Memeriksa keadaan mereka, memberikan resep obat baru jika dibutuhkan dan memberikan saran pada pihak keluarga. Sampai akhirnya Naru sampai di salah satu ruang inap VVIP dimana bocah itu dirawat. Naruto menghembuskan nafas sekejap menguatkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang itu. Naruto meminta perawat untuk membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut dan Naruto melangkah masuk. Bukan Gaara ataupun Hinata yang Naruto lihat, tapi Nenek Chiyo, Nenek Gaara yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar. Bocah yang bernama Sasori itu tengah duduk dan disuapi oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Selamat sore, Sasori-chan," seru Naruto berusaha terdengar ramah. "Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Cudah bu doktel," seru Sasori yang terlihat sekali masih cadel. Bocah ini, gabungan antara Hinata dan Gaara. "Bu doktel mau apel?" tanya Sasori menawari apel untuk Naruto dan dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto. Betapa polosnya anak ini. Jika dia menikah dengan Gaara apakah anak mereka nanti akan seperti ini? Seperti Sasorii. Jika dia – tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Saat Gaara akan menciumnya Naruto akan...

"Apa kabar Chiyo-Baa?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Baik Naru, lihatlah dirimu. Kau semakin cantik, apa kau sudah tahu jika Sasorii ini putra Gaara dan Hinata? Aku senang mereka akhirnya bersama,"

Naruto mengangguk dan berusaha tetap tegar karena Nenek Chiyo tidak pernah tahu hubungan apa yang dijalanninya dengan Gaara. Nenek Chiyo hanya tahu bahwa dia, Gaara dan Hinata adalah sahabat baik sejak mereka masih SMP di Suna hingga mereka masuk sekolah menengah di Suna. Bahkan Chiyo Baasan lebih menyukai jika Gaara bersama dengan Hinata dibandingkan dengannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris akan kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari ruangan rawat inap Sasori dan menyerahkan daftar visitornya pada perawat yang menemaninya. Hari itu Naruto mengenakan atasan bermodel ascot berwarna spindrift dengan bawahan rok handkerchief berwarna hitam mengkilat. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepangnya ke samping. Pintu rawat inap di samping Naruto terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat cantik disusul dengan Itachi yang membawa sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam. Naruto tersenyum saat Itachi menyapanya dan Naruto membalasnya dengan membungkuk hormat, juga pada wanita di sebelah Itachi. Naruto baru ingat juga ruangan itu adalah ruangan dimana Sasuke di rawat dan sepertinya pemuda itu akan pulang.

"Baru selesai visitor, Naru?" tanya Itachi

"Iya senpai," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman ramahnya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Itachi, dia kohaimu?" tanya wanita tersebut pada Itachi. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang masih terlihat cantik – Uchiha Mikoto.

"Iya kaasan, namanya Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Benarkah? Uzumaki? Apa kau putri Kushina?" tanya Mikoto

"Benar, bibi. Apa anda mengenal ibu saya?"

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik.

"Aku dan ibumu bersahabat sejak kami sekolah dulu. Tidak kusangka Kushina memiliki putri secantik dirimu,"

"Anda terlalu memuji bibi," seru Naruto yang merasa tersipu dipuji cantik oleh Mikoto.

"Ehem," suara dehaman Sasuke menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai. Sasuke ini putraku, adik Itachi. Kapan – kapan kau harus ikut makan malam dengan kami ya, sekalian undang ibumu,"

"Okaasan akan aku kabari bibi," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman anggunnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto begitu sopan pada Mikoto Uchiha memandangnya intens. Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens. Terlihat kantong mata yang ditutupi dengan riasan minimalis yang membuat Sasuke tidak suka melihat kantong mata itu. Walaupun dia tersenyum tapi sorot mata itu tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan, sorot mata itu seakan meredup.

" – Sasuke...Sasu...ayo..." seru Mikoto menyadarkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap Naruto dengan intens membuat Naruto merasa risih sendiri.

"Kalian duluan," seru Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Kenapa Sasuke tidak sopan sekali pada ibu dan kakaknya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan dokter **Naruto**," lanjut Sasuke dengan penekanan nama Naruto.

"Baiklah," sahut Mikoto lirih.

Itachi dan Mikoto menuju lift meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terdiam. Naruto menunggu Sasuke untuk berbicara tapi pemuda di depannya masih saja diam membuat Naruto jengah sendiri. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan intens seolah – olah sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Bunyi ponsel Naruto menghentikan tatapan Sasuke.

"Moshi..moshi..."

"..."

"Aku mengerti, kaasan. Hati – hati," seru Naruto.

"..."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mengakhiri percakapannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke mengambil ponsel Naruto yang masih digenggamnya membuat Naruto memberontak tapi diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel Naruto dan suara ponsel lain yang berdering membuat Naruto heran. Apa si rambut pantat ayam ini lakukan? Sasuke memberikan kembali ponsel Naruto.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, kau bisa berbagi denganku,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Dasar pantat ayam gak jelas!"

"Dobe,"

"KAU!" Naruto yang kesal langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia di tempatnya.

Naruto mengecek kembali ponselnya dan dia melihat panggilan dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto mengangkatnya dengan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakang.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku yang telah menyelamatkanmu, dobe," seru Sasuke

"Terima kasih dan kuanggap tidak ada hutang, selesai,"

"Aku tidak mau ucapan terima kasih dan kau harus siap sedia jika aku membutuhkanmu,"

"Memangnya aku pembantumu apa?!"

"Hn,"

"Pantat ayam sialan," desis Naruto tidak suka.

"Hahaha, terima kasih rubah bodoh," balas Sasuke.

Naruto menutup ponselnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan serinngai yang terpasang pada wajah tampannya. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan menuju lift.

"Teme sialan! Apa sih yang diinginkannya," seru Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School **

Naruto menjemput adik kesayangannya, Kyuubi di sekolahnya. Tidak biasanya memang Naruto menjemput adiknya ini tapi karena janji yang harus dia tepati pada bocah nakal itu membuatnya harus menjemput adiknya itu. Naruto menunggu adiknya di samping Toyota Mark X berwarna kuning yang diparkirnya. Dengan blazer inner pink yang senada dengan lipstik yang digunakannya sore itu dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam membuat penampilan Naruto terlihat feminim, apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna pirang digelung sembarang meninggalkan helai – helai rambut di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya

Rombongan siswa dan siswi keluar dari sekolah tersebut tapi Naruto tidak melihat adik kesayangannya itu. Gerombolan siswa yang melihat Naruto bersiul dan menggoda Naruto yang terlihat cantik tersebut. Naruto mengacuhkan mereka yang masih terlihat bocah itu. Yang dicari – cari Naruto akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyuubi terlihat senang sekali menjahili seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sejak tadi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena kejahilan Kyuubi. Naruto hanya tersenyum miring memperhatikan tingkah adiknya itu. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto langsung menghambur ke arah Naruto dengan menyeret gadis di sebelahnya. Naruto tersenyum memandang, gadis yang ditarik Kyuubi hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat Naruto, lalu bersikap normal.

"Nee-san menepati janji rupanya," seru Kyuubi

"Tentu saja. Ayo," seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu kemudinya

"Temanku ini boleh ikut kan naru-nee?" Kyuubi menarik gadis di sebelahnya yang malah menunduk malu.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak. Kenapa gadis itu menunduk seperti itu. Apakah dia menyeramkan? Naruto memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, menurutnya penampilannya hari ini malah lebih terkesan manis. Buktinya banyak anak2 sekolah Kyuubi yang terpesona padanya.

"hei Shion, jangan menunduk terus kau membuat baka nee-sanku seperti idiot," seru Kyuubi yang langsung mendapatkan wajah kesal dan bibir yang cemberut dari Naruto.

"ayo naik," seru Naruto pada kedua gadis itu.

Kyuubi akan naik ke dalam mobil saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Terlihat Sai yang berlari dari gedung sekolah menuju ke tempatnya. Kyuubi memandang heran pada pemuca pucat itu termasuk dengan Naruto yang sudah ada di dalam mobil. Sai yang ngos-ngosan mengatakan sesuatu di luar sana yang dijawab dengan wajah kesal oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi masuk ke kursi penumpang diikuti Sai yang duduk di belakang bersama dengan gadis teman Kyuubi. Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Sai yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"si pucat itu ingin ikut baka-nee," seru Kyuubi

"yang sopan kalau memanggilku kyuu," seru Naruto pada adiknya itu

"urusai," seru Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto

"BAKA IMOUTO!" seru Naruto sambil menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"sakiit baka-neesan!" seru Kyuubi.

.

.

**Ichiraku Restorant **

Keempatnya sedang menikmati makanan yang dipesankan oleh Naruto. Naruto menikmati makanannya dengan menagamati interaksi antara Kyuubi dengan dua orang temannya itu sambil sesekali terkekeh kecil. Tingkah Kyuubi dan kedua temannya mengingatkannya akan dirinya dulu bersama dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas kala kedua nama itu muncul dalam pikirannya.

"kalau kau makan sebanyak itu, pantatmu yang besar itu akan semakin besar Kyuu," seru Sai dengan senyum mengejeknya pada Kyuubi.

"pucat! Jangan membuatku marah, aku masih kesal denganmu!" seru Kyuubi

"kalau kau marah, wajahmu itu semakin bulat seperti tomat Kyuu," lanjut Sai. "Naru-neesan cantik tapi kenapa adiknya seperti tomat," lanjut Sai

"PUCAAT!" seru Kyuubi sambil hendak mencakar wajah Sai yang masih tersenyum dengan senang, tapi tangan gadis di sebelahnya menghentikan Kyuubi.

"sudah Kyuu-chan, S-Sai hanya menggodamu,"

"tapi dia menyebalkan Shion-chan," seru Kyuubi.

Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Naruto melihat gadis bernama Shion yang menghentikan tingkah Kyuubi, sikapnya sama dengan Hinata yang selalu menghentikannya jika sedang bertengkar dengan Gaara.

'Tunggu dulu,' batin Naruto sambil mengamati gadis itu.

Mata violet itu dan wajah gadis itu, Naruto seperti pernah melihatnya. Gadis ini mirip dengan seseorang yang waktu itu bersama dengan Sasuke yang akan kabur dari rumah sakit. Tapi, apa mungkin? Gadis seumuran dengan adiknya ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu? Apakah pantat ayam itu seorang pedofil. Rambut berwarna kuning pucat? Tapi seseorang yang waktu itu bersama dengan Sasuke memakai topi baseball sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat rambutnya. Tapi, suara mereka...mirip. Shion merasa risih saat Naruto menatapnya penuh selidik. Shion mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuubi yang sibuk bertengkar dengan Naruto saat kedua mata keduanya bertatapan.

Tiba-tiba kursi di sebelah Naruto ditarik seseorang. Naruto menatap horor pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn, dobe," seru Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya dan membaca menu restoran itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Teme!" seru Naruto membuat pertengkaran Kyuubi dan Sai berhenti dan menatap keduanya. Termasuk dengan Shion yang menatap keduanya.

"Makan,"

"kenapa makan disini! Banyak restoran di -"

"Berisik dobe!"

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAN!"

"Hn,"

Naruto menggembungkan wajahnya melihat Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya kesal. Kyuubi menatap interaksi keduanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sesuatu yang besar tengah dia pikirkan. Kyuubi menatap Sai dan menangkap pandangan Kyuubi. Keduanya seperti berdialog lewat pandangan mereka. Sedangkan Shion menatap interaksi kedua orang disebelahnya dengan heran. Shion menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum saat menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal. Shion lalu tersenyum hangat dan senyuman itu berhasil ditangkap Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah bertanya "ada apa kau tersenyum?" yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Shion.

Tangan kanan Sasuke masih di gips dan itu membuatnya terdiam walaupun makanan sudah ada di atas meja. Naruto sendiri menyantap puding cokelat dengan fla vanilla sambil sesekali bercanda dengan ketiga remaja di depannya.

"Kenapa niisan tidak makan?" tanya Sai yang dijawab deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Adikmu tanya baik-baik kau malah seperti itu, Teme," seru Naruto

"Kau tidak lihat tanganku Dobe,"

"Tanganmu ada dua, lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak perduli dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Baka," seru Sasuke kesal sambil menatap Naruto

"Hei! Aku bertanya tapi kau malah menjawab seperti itu!"

"..."

"Teme sialan!"

"Lihat tanganku," Sasuke menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang digips. "kau harus menyuapiku," seru Sasuke membuat Shion, Sai, dan Kyuubi sweetdrop.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Dobe, karena kau aku seperti ini,"

"Urusai,"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"PANTAT AYAM!"

"Rubah Kuning!"

"Sudah," seru Kyuubi tegas memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyum licik di bibirnya. "Naru-nee kasihan Sasuke-nii tangannya seperti itu. Lebih baik kau menyuapinya,"

"Tidak,"

"Niisan menolongmu Naru-nee," sambung Sai yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Diam kalian masih kecil,"

"Setidaknya kami tidak kekanakan dibandingkan dengan Nee-san," sambung Shion yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari Naruto. "kasihan Sasuke-ni eh.. Sasuke-san," sambung Shion yang ditatap Sai dengan pandangan intens sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke dengan Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya.

"..."

"Kau lihat apa kata mereka kan,"

Naruto terdiam kesal lalu mengambil sendok di depan Sasuke. Naruto mengambil udang di piring Sasuke dan mengarahkannya ke Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Teme," seru Naruto yang dijawab Sasuke dengan membuka mulutnya gugup.

Kyuubi memandang interaksi keduanya dengan senyuman cerah yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi Sai dan Shion.

'Aku menemukan obatmu Nee-san,' inner Kyuubi senang.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Corporation **

**President Directur Room **

Sasuke duduk di ruangannya dengan bertumpuk – tumpuk dokumen yang sedang diperiksanya. Tangan kanannya sudah tidak di gips. Derit smartphone di kantung jasnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya memeriksa dokumen tersebut. Sebuah messange id Line dengan nama Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Dibukanya message line tersebut.

_Tuxedomu sudah kucuci. Akan kukirimkan ke kantormu lewat kurir._

_Thank You. _

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian minggu kemarin di hari pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata.

**Flashback On **

Naruto yang datang dengan dress berwarna maroon selutut yang terlihat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Terlebih lagi rambut Naruto yang sengaja digelung rapi dan polesan wajah natural dengan lipstik berwarna cayenne, membuat Sasuke terus menatapnya intens. Senyuman yang dia perlihatkan itu adalah senyuman terpaksa membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Senyuman terpaksa saat melihat kedua orang yang menyakitinya kini bersanding di altar dan mengucapkan janji. Naruto datang bersama dengan Ino, calon kakak iparnya.

Naruto tidak ada henti-hentinya pura-pura tersenyum dan berusaha tegar. Apalagi saat dia mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua mempelai itu langsung.

"Dobe," seru Sasuke

Ino tengah sibuk dengan Itachi yang kini sedang menyapa kenalan mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke mengikutinya. Mengikuti Naruto yang kini menuju taman di luar aula tersebut. Naruto yang melepas gelungan rambutnya membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang berwarna keemasan tergerai indah menutup punggungnya yang terbuka.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke. Kesal? Tentu saja Sasuke kesal karena dia tidak bisa melihat S-line punggung Naruto yang menggoda. Mesum? Hei! Dia laki-laki normal yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak merasakan kenikmatan dunia dari seorang wanita, terlebih lagi Naruto begitu menggodanya malam ini.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, melepas tuksedo hitamnya. Dari belakang, Sasuke memakaikan Tukedonya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut dan memandangnya.

"T-teme!," seru Naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah duduk di sampingnya. "kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hn,"

"Menyebalkan. Berhentilah mengatakan kata-kata konsonan itu,"

"Hn,"

"Pantat ayam sialan!" lirih Naruto kesal sambil merapatkan tuksedo itu pada tubuhnya.

Selama 20 menit keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto menatap langit malam di atasnya dan tersenyum saat melihat banyak bintang di langit malam itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tidak usah kau tahan," seru Sasuke sambil menatap langit malam tanpa memandang Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, sampai pandangan kesal itu menghilang dan berganti dengan pandangan lain yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tidak akan menangis," lirih Naruto sambil menatap langit malam. "mereka pantas bahagia,"

"Kau juga berhak bahagia,"

"..."

"Kau hanya perlu merelakannya, Dobe,"

"..."

"Jika kau bisa merelakannya, maka kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih baik,"

"..."

"Untuk merasakan hal yang baik, kita pasti akan merasakan hal yang buruk lebih dulu,"

"..."

"..."

"Hanya hal buruk yang aku alami, Teme," jawab Naruto lirih sambil menahan air matanya. "Tidak pernah ada hiks... hal baik yang aku alami...hiks...Gaara, hanya Gaara yang membuatku merasakan hal baik,"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari samping. Mendekatkan wajah Naruto pada dada bidangnya dan mengelus punggung gadis itu yang kini terlihat rapuh.

"Hush, kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang baik," Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto. "yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah melepaskan semua rasa kecewamu,"

"A-aku...hiks...hiks...," Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu memendam semuanya sendiri, kau bisa membaginya denganku,"

"Hiks...hiks...T-Teme, hiks...hiks..."

Naruto terus menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan kemeja depan yang dipakainya basah. Dia terus membelai punggung Naruto dan dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu," seru Sasuke membuat tangisan Naruto berhenti karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke terus mengelus punggung Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut, tidak seperti tatapannya yang selama ini jahil dan seringai. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air mata Naruto. Naruto terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Dalam jarak yang semakin dekat, Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan yang tidak pernah dia sadari. Betapa rahang tegas itu membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat maskulin. Hidung mancung dan mata tajam bagaikan Ares, dewa perang Yunani. Jangan lupakan mata hitam sekelam langit malam yang akan menghisapmu ke dalam untuk melihat seberapa dalam Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya.

Naruto tidak menyadari saat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan hidung mancung Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan hidung miliknya. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan hal itu terjadi. Bibir keduanya menempel lembut dan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pundak Naruto kini telah memeluk pinggang Naruto posesif. Ciuman bukan... Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut tapi dia hanya terdiam. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto lembut. Naruto yang terdiam dan keringat yang terlihat di dahi, leher dan tangannya yang gemetar di kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Kini bukan hanya sekedar menempel, tapi Sasuke melumat bibir bawah Naruto lembut. Naruto semakin terdiam dan genggaman tangannya yag berkeringat semakin mengerat pada kemeja depan Sasuke. Sasuke terus melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Bawah dan atas secara bergantian dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Engh..sasuke," Naruto mendesah ditengah ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat. Tangan Sasuke yang semula di pinggang Naruto kini tengah mengarahkan tangan Naruto yang berada di kemeja depannya untuk mengalung di lehernya sehingga jarak mereka semakin dekat bagaikan puzzle yang saling melengkapi. Lidah mereka saling berbelit dan tangan Sasuke yang tidak tinggal diam, mengelus punggung dan perut Naruto dengan lembut membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

"Mppmmh...hnn.."

"Ahn...engh..."

3 menit dan ciuman itu berakhir dengan keduanya yang terlihat ngos-ngosan seperti berlari ratusan kilometer. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya yang terlihat menawan. Sasuke menghapus peluh di kening Naruto lalu mencium kening Naruto lembut.

"Jadilah milikku Naru," kata Sasuke.

**Flashback Off **

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Walaupun sampai sekarang, Naruto belum memberikan jawaban padanya tapi sikap gadis itu telah menunjukkan jawaban yang diinginkan olehnya. Mengingat apa yang dialaminya minggu kemarin membuatnya ingin kembali menyentuh bibir Naruto yang kissable, mengelus punggungnya, mengelus perutnya yang rata dan jangan lupakan...

"Sial!" maki Sasuke karena bagian penting di pertengahan pahanya yang kini membuatnya tersiksa.

Selama seminggu ini bayangan akan Naruto yang berbaring di ranjangnya dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan selalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya ingin menerjang Naruto. Sayangnya mereka belum bertemu kembali karena kesibukannya di kantor dan kesibukan Naruto di rumah sakit. Sasuke membalas message Naruto.

_Aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya di rumahmu. _

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan segera menyelesaikan aktfitasya mengecek dokumen kantor sialan itu agar segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti pemuda yang sedang kasmaran.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku Naru,"

.

.

.

**Uchiha International Hospital **

**Ruanngan Dr. Shikamaru **

Naruto merasakan getaran pada smartphonenya dan membuka aplikasi Linenya. Sasuke membalas pesannya.

_Aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya di rumahmu._

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat balasan itu membuat Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto mendengus geli.

"Apa itu dari Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkejut. "ah..berarti benar,"

"Bukan,"

"jangan berbohong Naru," lanjut Shikamaru dengan tatapan bosannya pada Naruto yang mengelak. Sebuah senyuman terparkir di wajah Shikamaru saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. "apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Kau menyebalkan senpai,"

"Mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru kesal. "Baiklah langsung saja," seru Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah map dan meminta Naruto untuk membukanya. "ini?"

"Pasien itu mengidap schizoprenia, Naru. Tapi kau juga tahukan bahwa dia mengidap kelainan pada jantungnya dan harus segera dioperasi,"

"..." Naruto mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menangani masalah psikisnya, dan kau yang akan mengoperasinya," Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya.

"T-tapi ini? Tidak mungkin,"

"Iya Naru. Mungkin dia terlihat normal di depanmu, tapi nyatanya tidak."

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Naruto yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan secara profesional. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Itachi dalam hal ini,"

"Tapi kenapa senpai?"

"..."

"Jika kau menyetujui operasi ini, kau akan tahu,"

"Itachi senpai lebih profesional dibandingkan aku dalam hal ini. Dia lebih ahli, senpai," Naruto menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Tapi dalam kasus pasien ini, Itachi tidak akan bisa profesional sebagai dokter ahli bedah dan hal ini akan beresiko,"

"Jangan bertele-tele senpai, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tuntut Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"..."

**TBC **

Bagaimana Minna-san chapter 3 ini?! Apakah rasa penasarannya terobati atau semakin penasaran hahahahahah. #Naruto : Author sialan! Bibirku sakit gara-gara Teme tahu. Author : alah...orang kamu suka aja lho. Naruto : AUTHOR ABSURB!

Enaknya Shiori balas review di PM masing-masing atau gimana ni Minna-san? Shiori bales disini dulu yaa ^^

.

Enaknya siapa ya yang sama Naru..hihihihi sabar ya ** , **identitas gadis itu akan terjawab di chapter depan. Terima kasih reviewnya dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

.

Iya ni... sepertinya gak masuk tapi terima kasih sudah meninggalkan reviewnya **gothiclolita89. ** Sudah terjawab kan kenapa Gaara dan Hinata nemuin Naru. Hehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa tunggu chapter depan ya. ^^

.

Shiori aja bingung siapa ibunya Sasuke hihihihi. Tenang saja **Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan **nanti pertanyaannya akan terjawab. Traumanya Naruto ya? #elus dagu. Itu rahasia heheheh. Trauma yang dialamin Naruto itu dialamin temen Kakak Shiori, tapi sekarang sudah terobati. ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya dan ditunggu aja jawabannya chapter depan yaa ^^

.

T.T Terima kasih **Aichan14**. Shiori terharu dengan ucapan **Aichan14 **dan semakin memtivasi Shiori untuk terus semangat dengan cerita ini. Profesi dokter bedah ini profesi kakak Shiori, banyak cerita dialik profesi ini #Naruto : malah curhat. Cepetan author absur! Author : iya – iya Naru, jahat banget sih.. ^^ Terima kasih sudah review yaa dan ditunggu lagi reviewnya ^^

.

Jangan terlalu kesal sama Gaara dan Hinata hihihihi kasihan mereka menanggung dosa yang besar karena author ini hihihi ^^ traumanya naru enaknya apa ya ? heheheh rahasia... kkkkk yang pasti udah bisa kejawab kayaknya di chapter ini walaupun shiori gak yakin. Trauma yang dialamin Naruto kalau Shiori yang ngalamin pasti udah masuk RSJ. Heheheh. Gadis itu...bisakah ditebak siapa dia dari chapter ini? ^^ Terima kasih sudah review dan semoga mau review lagi heheheh ^^

.

Ini sudah lanjut **Aiko Michishige** ^^. Apa ya traumanya? Hehehehe drama itu Shiori belum lihat. Nanti Shiori tonton deh heheheheh. Karena kakak shiori dokter dan mau ambil profesi dokter bedah Shiori sering tanya-tanya ke dia. Mungkin mirip sama dokter drama itu paling ya... hehehe ^^ terima kasih sudah review ya dan semoga mau review lagi.

.

Terima kasih heheheh ^^ **Yukiko senju. **disini adegan SasuNaru nya lebih banyak lagi, apakah masih bikin penasaran heheheh. Terima kasih sudah review dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

.

Tergilik? Tergilik itu apa ya? Hehehe. Bukan remake, tapi Shiori cuman mengambil beberapa point di drama itu yang menurut Shiori pas dengan cerita hihihi. Terima kasih sudah review **Kirameku-14 **^^ dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi..

.

Terima kasih **Pena Bulu** atas sarannya. Shiori jadi tahu kalau masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki ^^. Ceritanya mungkin mirip dengan fic lain, Shiori ngambil beberapa bagian dari banyak drama hehehe. Maafin ya author absurb ini. ^^ Terima kasih sarannya dan Shiori berharap **Pena Bulu **mau memberikan masukan lagi. ^^

.

Makasih **Autumn Panda ^^. ** Shiori udah semester tua, sudah semester 7 T.T tidak muda lagi hiks..hiks... Jurusan Shiori kuliah ada di fic ini lho, silahkan tebak heheheh. penyakit Naruto di chapter ini sedikit Shiori ulas, semoga bisa menebak hehehe. Terima kasih sudah review ^^ dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

.

Shiori akan berusaha membuat fic ini selesai walaupun updatenya gak bisa cepet. Hehehe ^^ **Oryzasativa **sudah suka sama fic ini dan semoga bisa menambah pengetahuan sedikit2 hihihihi. Terima kasih sudah review dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

.

Terima kasih **Kaname ^^. ** Tergolong pendek ya.. wah... Bagaimana apa sudah terjawab pertanyaan dari **Kaname **? Terima kasih sudah review ^^ dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

.

Yosh! Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ **Guest 1**. Terima kasih sudah review ^^ dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^.

.

Ini udah romantis belum? Heheheh Shiori agak gaguk bikin adegan romantis soalnya belum pernah ngalamin #plak semoga **Yassir ** suka. Terima kasih sudah review dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^.

.

Hihihi beberap point di chapter awal dan dua kemarin Shiori ngambil di sana ^^ **Guest 2**. Lemon? Ditunggu aja ya sampai Tuhan memberikan waktu yang tepat #plak. ^^ Terima kasih sudah review dan ditunggu review selanjutnya .

.

Ini sudah dilanjut. Bagaimana menurut **Zukie1157**? Heheheheh Lemonnya menunggu Tuhan memberikan waktu yang tepat ya heheheh. ^^ Terima kasih sudah review dan ditunggu review selanjutnya .

.

Hihihi Shiori suka drama dari mana saja asalkan Kakak Shiori ngasih dan nyuruh Shiori nonton heheheh. Beberapa bagian Shiori ambil dari drama itu dan drama lainnya yang pernah Shiori tonton. Sisanya imajinasi dan hasil obrolan Shiori dan kakak shiori sendiri hehehe. Terima kasih **Nei-chan** sudah review ^^ ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

.

Tegang? Mau pegangan sama Sasuke? Heheheh ini sudah dilanjut, gimana menurut **Za hime? ** Terima kasih sudah review ne ^^ dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

.

Ini sudah dilanjut dan terima kasih sudah bilang fic ini seperti itu, jadi terharu T.T Terima kasih sudah review ^^ **UzumakiDesy ** ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

.

**Terima kasih Minna-san yang sudah membaca fic Shiori ini dan yang memfavouritenya, memfollownya apalagi yang review ^^. Semakin membuat Shiori bersemangat. Apakah Minna-san keberatan jika meninggalkan review lagi? ^^ Terima kasih **

**.**

**.**

**Review Ne ^^ **

**Shiori Avaron**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Sun **

**Disclaimer**

**Sasuke naruto memang punya masashi tapi cerita ini milik shiori. **

**Rated : M **

**Sasuke X FemNaruto**

**And many more. **

**Warning : EYD belum bener, OOC, typo, dll. Lime rasa mangga kekekekek**

**Kalau gak suka tekan back aja, tapi baca sedikit aja biar gak penasaran hihihihihihihi **

**Ketika satu – satunya tonggak hidupmu mengkhianatimu? Maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk hidup bukan? Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sama - sama terkhianati apa yang akan kau lakukan? **

**Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp yang sukses dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Naruto, dokter ahli bedah yang mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Naruto dengan rahasia kelam dan sasuke yang misterius dan tidak percaya pada wanita. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu?**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf Minna-san updatenya lama sekali. Maaf ya jika banyak yang menunggu tapi Shiori gak cepat – cepat update. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati. Maaf juga jika alurnya lama dan membosankan karena Shiori gak mau cepet-cepet nantinya gak jelas lagi. Heheheheh. **

**Selamat menikmati ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sebelumnya...**

**Uchiha International Hospital **

**Ruanngan Dr. Shikamaru **

Naruto merasakan getaran pada smartphonenya dan membuka aplikasi Linenya. Sasuke membalas pesannya.

_Aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya di rumahmu._

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat balasan itu membuat Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto mendengus geli.

"Apa itu dari Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkejut. "ah..berarti benar,"

"Bukan,"

"jangan berbohong Naru," lanjut Shikamaru dengan tatapan bosannya pada Naruto yang mengelak. Sebuah senyuman terparkir di wajah Shikamaru saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. "apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Kau menyebalkan senpai,"

"Mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru kesal. "Baiklah langsung saja," seru Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah map dan meminta Naruto untuk membukanya. "ini?"

"Pasien itu mengidap schizoprenia, Naru. Tapi kau juga tahukan bahwa dia mengidap kelainan pada jantungnya dan harus segera dioperasi,"

"..." Naruto mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menangani masalah psikisnya, dan kau yang akan mengoperasinya," Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya.

"T-tapi ini? Tidak mungkin,"

"Iya Naru. Mungkin dia terlihat normal di depanmu, tapi nyatanya tidak."

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Naruto yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan secara profesional. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Itachi dalam hal ini,"

"Tapi kenapa senpai?"

"..."

"Jika kau menyetujui operasi ini, kau akan tahu,"

"Itachi senpai lebih profesional dibandingkan aku dalam hal ini. Dia lebih ahli, senpai," Naruto menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Tapi dalam kasus pasien ini, Itachi tidak akan bisa profesional sebagai dokter ahli bedah dan hal ini akan beresiko,"

"Jangan bertele-tele senpai, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tuntut Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"..."

.

**TOK TOK TOK...**

Suara ketukan pintu ruangan Shikamaru menghentikan percakapan keduanya. Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan membawa sebuah map pada Shikamaru. Ino menatap wajah keduanya yang serius dan gelagat Naruto yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Are...apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak Ino, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Naruto, kau pelajari dulu dan kita lanjutkan nanti,"

"Baik senpai," jawab Naruto dengan enggan. Keengganan Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Ino. Naruto keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Ini," Ino menyerahkan map yang dibawanya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru membaca berkas di dalam map yang dibawa Ino. "Jadi, siapa yang akan membantumu menanganinya Shika?" lanjut Ino.

"..."

"Si posesif itu tidak akan mudah untuk diyakinkan jika ini bermasalah dengan adiknya, dia pasti akan menolak dan membiarkan keadaan semakin parah,"

"..."

"Shikamaru, kau mendengarku kan,"

"..."

"SHIKAMARU!" seru Ino yang kesal karena Shikamaru hanya diam membaca laporan itu.

"Mendokusei, Ino," seru Shikamaru menatap jengkel Ino. "Aku sudah menemukan orang yang akan membantuku, kau tenang saja,"

"Bukan Itachi kan?! Kau tahu kan kalau Itachi yang melakukannya dia – "

"Jeez Ino, kau cerewet sekali seperti ibuku. Heran sekali Itachi bisa betah denganmu,"

"SHIKA!" Ino geram juga karena Shikamaru berusaha mengalihkan topik yang sedang mereka bahas. "Kenapa –"

"Bukan Itachi, okay. Kau tenang saja," seru Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Naruto?" tanya Ino dan dijawab dengan helaan nafas oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**Crystal Apartment **

**Shibuya **

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat – Shion dengan semangat sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan niisannya. Potongan sayuran, daging sapi, udang dan buah – buahan telah disiapkannya. Wajah sumringahnya tidak pernah lepas saat menyiapkan makan malam itu. Dering smartphone di saku celana jeansnya membuatnya menghentikan acara menyiapkan makan malam itu.

"Moshi moshi niisan,"

"..."

"Kenapa niisan tidak bilang daritadi kalau niisan tidak akan pulang?"

"..."

"Aku mengerti," lanjut Shion kesal. Sambungan telpon itu terputus dan Shion menunduk kesal dan menggenggam smartphonenya dengan kesal. "Niisan tidak akan meninggalkanku, tidak akan meninggalkanku. Iya, tidak akan meninggalkanku," ucapnya penuh semangat menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Shion menatap makan malam yang sedang diraciknya itu. Lalu dengan penuh semangat dia kembali meraciknya.

"Kaasan pasti akan menghabiskan makan malam ini," Shion menatap sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet sepertinya yang terpasang di dinding rumahnya bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam, bermata onyx dengan sebuah garis di sekitar hidungnya, mirip dengan Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Manor **

Mikoto Uchiha menatap foto dirinya dan Sasuke di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat bahagia memeluknya begitu juga dengan dirinya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, air matanya menetes menatap foto itu. Betapa rindunya Mikoto pada putranya itu. Putranya yang sudah dia kecewakan. Putranya yang dulu hangat padanya kini menjadi dingin padanya.

"Kaasan, kaasan dimana?" tanya Sai yang mencari keberadaan Mikoto.

"Kaasan disini, Sai," panggil Mikoto dengan menghapus air matanya.

Sai menatap Kaasannya sendu dan memeluk Kaasannya itu. Mikoto membalas pelukan putra sulungnya itu. Setidaknya dua putranya masih menyayanginya dan tetap hangat padanya.

"Kaasan, tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku ceritakan,"

"Apa Sai?" tanya Mikoto berbinar karena jarang sekali putranya itu mau bercerita jika dia tidak memaksanya berbicara

"Sasuke-nii sedang mendekati Dokter Naruto yang bekerja di rumah sakit Itachi-nii,"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto yang waktu itu bertemu dengan Kaasan dan Itachi-nii di rumah sakit,"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

"Benar, Kaasan," jawab Sai meyakinkan Kaasannya. "

"Semoga Naruto bisa membawa Niisanmu kembali pada kita," ucap Mikoto penuh kerinduan pada putranya.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

**16.15 pm **

Naruto menyiram seluruh tanaman di rumahnya. Sesekali dia bersenandung walaupun dia tengah mempikirkan sesuatu yang serius karena percakapannya dengan Shikamaru tadi siang. Sebuah tanda tanya besar sedang berkecamuk dalam kepala Naruto dan ingatannya kembali saat Kyuubi membawa teman baru itunya ke rumah mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

**Flashback **

Naruto baru pulang dari acara pernikahan Hinata dan Gaara. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 Malam, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar suara Kyuubi dan seseorang di lantai atas.

"Mungkin teman Kyuubi yang menginap," pikir Naruto.

Naruto menuju ke dapur rumahnya dan menemukan sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam di meja makan. Karena penasaran, Naruto membuka tas kecil tersebut dan menemukan dua buah botol kapsul obat.

"Bukankah ini obat golongan **antiangina untuk jantung dan golongan beta bloker**, punya siapa ini?" pikir Naruto sambil berpikir. Tidak mungkin Kyuubi karena setiap satu bulan sekali dia selalu menerima hasil laporan pemeriksaan keluarganya tentang kondisi mereka dan adik-adiknya dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat Naruto berbalik menatap siapa yang mendekat dan menggenggam obat yang dipegangnya di belakang tubuhnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata violet - Shion dengan piama kucing mendekati dapur dan terkejut mendapati Naruto berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang juga terkejut.

"Konbanwa," seru Shion

"Konbanwa," seru Naruto. "Kau menginap disini?" tanya Naruto

"Ha'i, maaf jika merepotkan," jawab Shion sambil matanya terlihat mencari – cari sesuatu di dapur.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah curiga. Apa mungkin obat ini milik Shion? Pikir Naruto. Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal Shion dan Kyuubi juga jarang menceritakan gadis ini. Yang ada Kyuubi selalu bercerita bagaimana si Pucat aka Sai yang selalu menggodanya dan membuatnya kesal.

"A-ano, apa Nee-san melihat tas kecil berwarna hitam?" tanya Shion

Bingo. Tas kecil ini milik Shion. Tapi... gadis seusianya sudah harus mengkonsumsi obat seperti ini. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan sakit jantung apa yang diderita oleh gadis ini. Tapi sepertinya kelainan jantung dan ini hanya hipotesis Naruto. Naruto memang bukan ahli jantung tapi dia pernah membantu Neneknya melakukan operasi untuk penderita yang mengalami penyakit jantung bawaan.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Naruto karena Shion terlihat takut saat melihat tas kecil itu kosong. "Apa obat ini yang kau cari?" Tanya Naruto dan menunjukkan obat yang dipegangnya.

Shion terkejut tapi mengangguk dan mengambil obatnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menasehatinya untuk tidak telat mengkonsumsi obat itu jika dia merasakan tanda nyeri pada dadanya. Iba – ya itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Tapi, setiap kali melihat Shion, Naruto yakin jika gadis di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit bersama dengan Sasuke saat itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Shion? Di rumah sakit, kau bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto to the point karena rasa penasarannya yang selalu dideritanya setiap kali melihat gadis ini. Shion tampak terkejut dan langsung menunduk, membuat Naruto semakin curiga. "Ternyata pantat ayam itu pedofil ya,"

"Bu-bukan Naruto-nee,"

"Ha?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Di sekolah, di sekolah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto-nee, saat Kyuubi dijemput,"

"Oh," seru Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Shion. "Istirahatlah," seru Naruto dan berbalik mengambil susu di lemari pendingin walaupun pikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan Shion.

**Flashback Off **

Kelainan pada jantungnya dan mengidap penyakit psikis, Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimana bisa Shion menderita dua penyakit yang sama-sama berat seperti itu? Naruto pernah mendengar tentang Schizophrenia dan penyakit ini bisa berbahaya bagi orang-orang terdekat dari penderita. Tapi, gadis seperti Shion? Terlebih lagi Shikamaru menyuruhnya menangani operasi gadis ini, jelas – jelas Itachi lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tapi perkataan Shikamaru...

"Tapi dalam kasus pasien ini, Itachi tidak akan bisa profesional sebagai dokter ahli bedah dan hal ini akan beresiko,"

Apa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke? Jeez...kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan segala hal tentang pemuda pantat ayam itu. Walaupun Naruto berterima kasih karena pemuda itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari tindakannya yang diluar kendali saat itu, tapi kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Dan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu di pesta pernikaan Gaara dan Hinata. Naruto meraba bibirnya dan seketika dia menggeleng dengan keras.

"Tidak...tidak...pasti saat itu aku sudah diguna-guna jadi aku tidak bisa mengelak," seru Naruto.

"...Nee-san!" teriak Kyuubi membuat Naruto tersadar dan tidak sengaja mengarahkan selang air itu pada Kyuubi dan juga Sasuke yang ada di belakang Kyuubi. "BAKA NEESAN!" erang Kyuubi kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam karena membuat bajunya basah kuyup karena siraman air semprotannya.

.

Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya karena Kyuubi terus berceloteh betapa bodohnya dia pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Sasuke mendengarkan Kyuubi dan sesekali menyebutnya 'Dobe' dan semakin membuat Naruto kesal.

"Sasuke-nii lebih baik memakai pakaian Deidara-nii. Aku yakin ukuran kalian sama,"

"Dia akan pulang kok, iya kan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengacuhkannya membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Kau benar-benar Baka-neesan!" rutuk Kyuubi membuat Naruto semakin kesal. "Sasuke-nii bisa mati kedinginan tahu! Ayo Niisan!" Kyuubi menarik Sasuke menuju lantai dua.

"Hn,"

"Dasar adik durhaka! Dasar Pantat Ayam Teme menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih Baka-neesan," jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum senang. "Cepat siapkan makan malam," perintah Kyuubi membuat Naruto kesal dan kembali merutuki adiknya itu.

**Sasuke POV**

Kyuubi menggiringku ke lantai dua. Disini terdapat tiga kamar dengan pintu yang berbeda warna. Putih, cokelat dan hitam.

"Putih-itu kamarku, cokelat-kamar Naru-nee dan yang hitam ini kamar Deidara-nii, Ayo masuk Sasuke-nii," seru Kyuubi membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kamar yang rapi dan terdapat sebuah foto besar yang menampakkan Naruto dengan rambut kuning sebahunya tengah dipeluk pundaknya oleh seorang pemuda atau gadis...karena dia terlihat cantik. Apa aku mengatakan cantik? Lihat saja, rambut sewarna dengan Naruto dan diikat ponytail menyisahkan salah satu matanya yang berbinar jahil, sementara di bawah Naruto dan pemuda itu nampak Kyuubi yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan rambut merah sebahu seperti Naruto, di sebelah Kyuubi nampak pemuda berambut Orange yang tersenyum lima jari. Tunggu dulu! Aku kembali menatap foto itu. Pemuda berambut pirang ponytail itu, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya bersama dengan Gaara. Tapi kapan?

"Yang berambut kuning itu Niisan kami, Deidara-niisan yang saat ini ada di Amerika."

Ah...namanya Deidara. Aku ingat, dialah CEO dari Namikaze Corp. Apakah ini berarti Naruto juga bagian dari keluarga Namikaze?

"Nama keluargamu?" tanyaku pada Kyuubi menatapnya dan foto di depannya bergantian.

"Foto itu diambil saat kami masih di Suna. Naruto-nee kelas 3 SMP, Deidara-nii kelas 2 SMA dan bisa Niisan tebak aku kelas berapa?" tanya Kyuubi jahil

"Kau berumur sembilan tahun," jawabku dan dijawab anggukan semangat darinya. Aku menatapnya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku dan Naruto-nee selalu menggunakan marga Okaasan tapi Deidara-nii menggunakan marga Otousan, karena yah...kau pasti tahu alasannya kan Sasuke-nii. Uzumaki dan Namikaze," jawabnya

Ah..konflik keluarga nampaknya.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah kaos dan sebuah celana training untuk aku kenakan. Aku menerimanya dan berniat mengganti baju tapi Kyuubi menahanku dan memintaku duduk. Sepertinya ada yang ingin bocah ini bicarakan.

"Sasuke-nii boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau menyukai nee-sanku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan sorot mata tajam penuh intimidasi. Tsk, walaupun dia masih bocah aku akui bahwa tatapannya membuatku merinding tapi apa yang dia tanyakan tadi.

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin nee-sanku kembali disakiti seperti apa yang dilakukan si setan merah dan si brengsek itu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai nee-sanku atau kau berniat main-main dengan nee-sanku?"

"..."

Aku bingung... Aku, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin terus melihat mata saphire Naruto. Aku hanya ingin terus melihatnya tersenyum, kesal, dan meneriakkan namaku. Aku...aku tidak ingin melihatnya kembali menampakkan wajah terluka speerti kejadian saat Gaara dulu. Aku hanya ingin dia berbagi semuanya denganku. Karena dia mirip sekali dengan dua orang yang sangat berarti untukku dan aku harus melindunginya, melindungi Naruto dan mereka. Apakah ini berarti aku menyukainya?

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya walaupun kau masih malu untuk mengakuinya hihihi," seru Kyuubi dan kutatap dia dengan deathglare andalanku. Bocah ini benar-benar...

"..."

"Jika Sasuke-nii membuat Neesanku menangis, maka..." Kyuubi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tapi menatapku tajam dan mata sewarna darah itu, aku seperti melihatnya berkilat penuh amarah. Membuatku merasakan gemetar dan sesak nafas. Aku merasakan keringat turun dan membasahi punggungku. Seharusnya aku kedinginan tapi kenapa aku malah kepanasan seperti ini.

"Kyuubi! Cepat turun dan bantu aku!" seru Naruto di bawah

Kyuubi menghentikan tatapannya padaku dan menatap ke lain arah membuatku bisa bernafas kembali dan aku terbatuk karenanya.

"Gomen nii-san, silahkan ganti baju dan cepat turun untuk makan malam bersama kami," lanjutnya dengan senyumannya yang menurutku lebih mirip seringai.

Setelah menunggu Dobe menyiapkan makan malam akhirnya kami bertiga bisa makan malam juga. Naruto hanya memasak lasagna, jus jeruk dan puding vanilla untuk desert. Ini jelas bukan tipe makan malam di keluargaku. Suasana makan malam yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan keheningan berbeda dengan makan malam ini. Naruto dan Kyuubi saling menceritakan kegiatan mereka hari itu dan gelak tawa memenuhi meja makan membuatku merasa hangat. Aku menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lepas bersama dengan Kyuubi berbeda saat dia menangis di pelukanku saat pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang terpahat di bibirnya yang merah merekah itu, wajahnya yang feminin dan mata saphire yang selalu membuatku merasa damai.

End Sasuke POV

"Hei Teme! Kau mau kuhajar menatapku seperti itu!" seru Naruto yang salah tingkah karena Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan!" balas Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Melihat penampilan Naruto yang menggemaskan itu membuat sesuatu di area paha Sasuke mengeras dan membuat Sasuke menggeram lirih. Wajahnya itu seperti memintaku untuk menyerangnya sekarang juga, tapi tidak mungkin aku melakukannya di depan adiknya – Batin Sasuke. Kyuubi yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan mengetik sesuatu pada smartphonenya.

To : Pucat Uchiha

From : Kyuubi N

Rencana tahap awal berhasil pucat. Kita harus maju ke tahap selanjutnya dan kau harus membantuku!

Tidak berselang lama, smartphone itu bergetar menandakan ada balasan. Kyuubi membacanya namun seketika raut wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam, campuran antara malu, kesal dan sedikit perasaan suka mungkin (?).

From : Uchiha Pucat

To : Kyuubi N.

Asal kau mengabulkan syarat yang kuminta maka aku akan membantumu, my Lady...

"Kyuu, kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir dengan wajah Kyuubi yang memerah.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi cepat membuat Naruto semakin heran. "Aku mau istirahat dulu, Naru-nee, Sasu-nii," lanjut Kyuubi sambil meninggalkan meja makan dan bergegas ke lantai dua.

"Dasar anak itu," Naruto tersenyum melihat sikap adiknya itu dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. "Tunggu aku di ruang keluarga untuk jasmu dan segera pulang," seru Naruto yang langsung berbalik untuk membawa semua bekas makan malam mereka ke bak cuci piring.

"Biar aku bantu,"

"Tidak u-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu membawa bekas makan malam mereka ke bak cuci piring. Naruto pun akhirnya mengikuti dan membawa sisa piring bekas makan malam yang ada ke bak cuci piring. "Stop.. sampai sini saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikan. Kau tunggu di ruang keluarga saja, Oke?" pinta Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto langsung membersihkan peralatan makan bekas makan malam mereka dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sejak tadi menatapnya dari arah belakang. Memperhatikan tiap gerak tubuh Naruto yang tengah mencuci peralatan makan itu. Ingin sekali Sasuke melihatnya seperti ini di kediamannya. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dan membersihkannya seperti ini. Pemandangan yang ingin Sasuke lihat setiap harinya. Sasuke mendekatinya yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan terakhir. Bisa kalian tebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke?

"Ah!" seru Naruto terkejut dan menjatuhkan piring terakhir yang dicucinya di bak cuci piring saat dirinya merasakan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan protektif dan sebuah kepala yang bersandar di pundak kirinya.

Bagaikan patung, Naruto terdiam kaku. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menikmati saat ini. Menikmati dirinya yang memeluk Naruto yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Sasuke mengecup pelan leher sebelah kirinya yang terbuka membuat Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga memutih. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya. Kecupan leher itu berubah menjadi jilatan dan hisapan.

Cup... Cup... Cup...

Sasuke begitu menikmatinya tanpa menyadari Naruto yang mulai menggigil ketakutan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung terlihat di dahi dan pelipis Naruto. Saphire itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangan Kanan Sasuke bergerak mengelus perut rata Naruto dan terus naik hingga berhenti di gundukan sebelah kiri Naruto. Hanya menangkupnya, merasakan seperti apa ukuran Naruto dan begitu dia mengetahui – sebuah seringai terlihat.

"Sasuke, lepas," lirih Naruto dengan suara yang tertahan. Bayang – bayang itu terlihat kembali dan membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Digerakkannya tangan yang semula kaku bagaikan batu di samping tubuhnya untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Melepaskan dengan gerakan lemah yang semakin membuat pria di belakangnya merasa terbakar. Bagaikan minyak yang semakin memperbesar api.

Tangan yang semula berada di gundukan itu kini merayap menyentuh sisi kanan wajah Naruto dan menariknya menghadap ke kiri. Onyx yang berkabut gairah itu kini bertemu dengan saphire yang redup. Sasuke berpikir saphire itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa saphire itu menunjukkan ketakutan, kekecewaan, dan segala emosi yang seharusnya tidak muncul menjadi muncul kembali. Sebuah tarikan penuh dominan membuat bibir yang terpisah itu kini menempel dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Ciuman panas penuh hasrat dari Sasuke.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan keras. Sasuke melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian namun Naruto hanya terdiam tidak membalas. Sebuah bayangan menakutkan kembali melintas di kepala Naruto membuatnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Naruto. Melepaskan diri dari singa lapar seperti Sasuke? Sasuke malah merasa tertantang dengan sikap Naruto. Tangan yang semula hanya menangkup, kini memberikan tenaga ekstra dan terkesan kasar untuk membelainya, tidak – bukan membelai tapi meremasnya dan mengudang jeritan dari saphire yang ketakutan itu.

"Akh!" dan sebuah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengirimkan indra pengecapnya memasuki sarang indra pengecap Naruto.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang awalnya memeluk pinggang Naruto kini bergerak mengelus paha Naruto yang hanya tertutupi sebuah celana panjang longgar. Naik dan turun hingga elusan tangannya berhenti di sebuah titik yang diyakini olehnya akan membuat gadis saphire ini semakin tunduk padanya.

"Engh...le-lepas...hmmph..."

Lagi dan lagi bayangan ketakutan itu terlihat, saat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menarik celana panjangnya kebawah. Tidak! Naruto tidak ingin hal buruk itu kembali terjadi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Naruto menggunakan sikut lengannya pada perut Sasuke yang disusul dengan pekikan kesakitan Sasuke.

"Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe!" maki Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menunduk dan memeluk seluruh tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Isakan lirih memilukan pun terdengar dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan rasa sakit di perutnya dan memandang gadis saphire di depannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan gadisnya ini?

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan isakan lirih Naruto dan tubuh Naruto yang seakan-akan sednag defensif akan kehadirannya. "Naruto," seru Sasuke lagi dengan tangan terangkat yang berusaha menarik wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya.

PLAK

"..."

Sebuah tepisan dengan keras dirasakan Sasuke. Wajah yang menunduk itu kini menampakkan wajah takutnya. Saphire itu kini meredup dengan sorot ketakutan. Naruto takut padanya? Atau Naruto takut akan apa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Jangan menyentuhku," Naruto berseru menatap Sasuke dengan penuh ketakutan. Naruto menolaknya! "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! HIKS... HIKS..."

"..."

"Hiks...Jangan menyentuhku...hiks...Pergi!" tangis Naruto yang kini meroost duduk di lantai dengan wajah yang terbenam di lepitan lututnya.

"Naru...aku..." Sasuke berusaha mendekati Naruto tapi Naruto semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto seperti ini!

"Damn!" umpat Sasuke saat menyadari sikapnya yang sepertinya keterlaluan pada Naruto.

"P-pergi...hiks..PERGI!" seru Naruto keras dengan wajah sembab. Wajah yang penuh dengan sorot ketakutan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan. Sorot mata yang mengingatkannya akan sorot mata Naruto yang merasa terkhianati akan sikap Gaara. Sorot mata yang membuatnya bersumpah untuk melindunginya. Tapi kini...apa yang dia lakukan?

"Maaf," seru Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa menghiraukan rontaan Naruto yang memintanya untuk melepaskannya. "Maafkan aku Naru," seru Sasuke.

"Lepas...lepaskan aku...Pergi! Hiks... Hiks... Apa salahku!" tangis Naruto

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Maafkan aku, Maaf," seru Sasuke yang semakin menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks...lepas..."

Kyuubi berdiri di dinding samping dapur rumahnya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu melihat kakak yang dia sayangi seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi menyeret Sasuke untuk melepaskan kakaknya tapi seperti ada yang menariknya untuk berhenti dan membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan kakaknya. Menenangkan kakaknya dari ketakutannya. Kyuubi setuju dengan usulan Sai agar Naruto menghadapi ketakutannya, traumanya, tapi...melihat Naruto seperti ini, dia tidak rela. Dia tidak rela melihat sorot mata saphire itu kembali meredup. Kyuubi kembali memandang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang mengelus punggung kakaknya dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan Naruto yang kini membalas pelukan Sasuke walaupun berulang kali mengucapkan kata lepas dan pergi. Seakan-akan tubuhnya menerima Sasuke walaupun ketakutan itu masih ada.

"Aku percayakan nee-san padamu, Sasuke-nii," seru Kyuubi meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

**2 Minggu Kemudian**

**Uchiha International Hospital **

Naruto terdiam memandang para pasien dan keluarganya yang sedang menikmati waktunya di taman rumah sakit ini. Berulang kali dia menghembuskan nafas dan kembali terdiam. Getaran smartphonenya tidak dia pedulikan karena dia tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang menghubunginya. Itachi yang melihat Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan kosong di taman itu menghampirinya. Itachi duduk di sampingnya namun Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Masih belum bisa menghadapinya?" tanya Itachi membuat Naruto tersadar dan menatapnya.

"Ohayo, senpai," seru Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang dipaksakan. "Tidak melakukan visitor?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naru,"

"..."

"..."

"Kau sudah menjadi Dokter dan seharusnya kau tahu bahwa traumamu itu harus kau hadapi karena itulah obat satu-satunya," Naruto menatap Itachi yang menasehatinya dengan pandangan sendu. Kembali Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"..."

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Naru," Itachi menatap Naruto yang menunduk. "Deidara sudah mempercayakanmu padaku selama dia pergi. Kau tidak perlu takut, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menghadapinya,"

"Aku tahu Senpai, tapi menghadapinya tidak mudah. Aku...aku tidak bisa..."

"..." Itachi mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto.

"Gaara meninggalkanku karena..karena aku tidak. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk Gaara tapi aku egois karena aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku dan menerima keadaaanku..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah. Itachi mengelus punggung gadis itu. "Dan sekarang...Teme juga pasti akan meninggalkanku..."

Itachi terkejut mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Jadi benar dugaannya jika adiknya – Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Lagipula siapa lagi yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto jika bukan adiknya. Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Naruto penuh kasih sayang layaknya kakak pada adiknya sendiri.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padanya," seru Itachi.

Sasuke memandangi Itachi yang sedang menenangkan Naruto. Ino yang berdiri disamping Sasuke, mengelus lengan Sasuke.

"Kau lihatkan betapa rapuhnya Naru. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu walaupun hal itu sudah berlalu lama sekali,"

"..."

"Hanya pada orang yang dipercayalah dia akan mengeluarkan kegundahannya. Kau tahukan Sasuke?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan keheningan. "Aku yakin, Gaara ataupun Kyuubi ataupun Shikamaru sudah menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Bisakah kami mempercayakannya padamu? Menjaga Naru dan tidak melukainya?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum lega. Ino memperhatikan Itachi yang masih memeluk Naruto.

Dulu dia akan marah dan memusuhi Naruto karena terlalu dekat dengan Itachi saat mereka di Jerman tapi begitu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, sikapnya berubah dan melindungi senyuman gadis itu.

.

.

.

**Di Tempat Lain **

**Akatsuki Corp. Canada **

Seorang pemuda berambut orange duduk di ruangannya menatap sebuah pigura besar yang menampilkan foto dirinya bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu bermata saphire yang mengenakan seragam Senior High School. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah sambil menggandeng lengannya. Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Naru, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"..."

"Ah, tentu kau baik – baik saja," lanjut pemuda berambut orange itu. "Kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter sekarang,"

"..."

"Aku akan segera menemuimu, segera," lanjut pemuda itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Di meja pemuda tersebut terlihat map yang berisikan foto-foto Naruto kini, termasuk foto Naruto yang sedang makan di restaurant Ichiraku bersama Sasuke, Kyuubi, Shion dan Sai.

"Yahiko-sama, semuanya sudah siap," sahut seorang pria dari arah belakangnya.

"Terima kasih Hidan," sahut pemuda berambut orange yang bernama Yahiko itu. "Bisakah kau jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan teman lamaku Deidara, aku sangat ingin melihatnya,"

"Baik, Yahiko-sama,"

.

.

.

**Tempat Parkir Uchiha International Hospital**

Sementara Sasuke kembali ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam range rover hitamnya. Sasuke melepas dasinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dua minggu Naruto mendiamkannya, tidak membalas pesan, email, chat ataupun telponnya. Menghindarinya saat Sasuke datang menemuinya. Sasuke mengingat apa yang diceritakan oleh Gaara dan Hinata saat dia datang di tengah malam dan menganggu aktifitas sepasang sejoli itu.

**Sasuke Flashback **

Setelah menenangkan Naruto dan menidurkan Naruto di kamarnya, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang – Gaara. Namun tidak ada jawaban dan membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini telah tertidur setelah lelah menangis dan Kyuubi memberikan Naruto obat penenang. Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto lembut penuh perasaan.

"Gomen Naru," lirih Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur.

Tanpa berpamitan dengan Kyuubi, Sasuke melesat keluar mengendarai range rover menuju tempat dimana dia menginginkan sebuah jawaban. Sasuke kembali teringat dengan ucapan Shikamaru saat pertama kali Sasuke masuk rumah sakit karena menolong Naruto.

"Kau yang tidak percaya pada orang lain kenapa melindungi Naruto? Jangan mempermainkannya, sudah banyak beban yang dia tanggung. Secuil saja kau menyakitinya atau mempermainkannya maka persahabatan kita berakhir," pesan Shikamaru

Sasuke menekan tombol di smartphonenya dan menghubungi Shikamaru tapi lagi – lagi tidak terjawab. Kembali makian dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bisa menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, tapi dia membutuhkannya segera dan orang terdekatnya yang juga mantan orang terdekat Naruto pasti mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Sasuke menekan bel di depan pintu apartemen Gaara. Dihiraukannya waktu yang sudah menunjukkan dini hari dan bukan waktunya untuk bertamu. Kembali ditekannya bel apartemen Gaara dengan kesal karena sahabatnya itu tidak segera membuka pintu. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa bel itu memang sengaja tidak digubris oleh Gaara yang sedang 'mengerjai' Hinata. Ruangan apartemen itu gelap gulita tapi terdengar suara erangan. Suara erangan tersebut berasal dari Hinata yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Gaara dengan pakaian yang terbuka menampilkan kedua belah dadanya yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan maju mundur yang dilakukan Gaara padanya.

"Angh! Angh! Ah! AH!" Hinata memeluk erat leher Gaara saat dirasakannya gerakan suaminya itu semakin tidak manusiawi. "engh...k-kimochihh...emh...AH! AH!"

"hih..hiyah...i-iya...AH! angh...lle-bhih cepat Gaara-kun..hhah...enmh..."

"Ghuh...H-Hime...Hmmp.." desah Gaara sambil menarik dagu Hinata untuk meredam desahan mereka.

TING TONG TING TONG

Gaara menarik Hinata untuk menungging di depannya dengan berpegangan pada sandaran sofa ruang tamu mereka. Tanpa memberikan Hinata waktu istirahat, Gaara kembali menggagahi istrinya dengan sentakan yang kasar dan cepat. Hinata tidak lagi mendesah karena lelah namun wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan suaminya. Cepat dan dalam, gerakan itu terus dilakukan oleh Gaara membuat dua buah dada Hinata yang besar itu terlonjak – lonjak menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

"hheh...kimochi ne, Hime, Ahh! Engh!"

TING TONG TING TONG

"GAARA BUKA PINTU SIALAN INI JIKA TIDAK INGIN APARTEMENMU HANCUR!" Teriak Sasuke dari luar apartemen yang mendengar desahan – desahan kedua orang yang dikenalnya.

"ak-aku...ah...AKH GAARAKUN!" Hinata telah sampai pada klimaksnya sedangkan Gaara mendengus kesal akan ancaman Sasuke yang tidak pernah main – main.

Gaara melepaskan juniornya dari sangkar Hinata dan segera membawa Hinata ke dalam kamar mereka untuk istirahat. Sementara dia segera memakai kembali piamanya dan membuka pintu apartemen dan menatap Sasuke kesal dengan deathglarenya. Tapi, tidak akan mempan dengan deathglare Sasuke yang lebih mematikan sekarang.

"Tidakkah kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Hn, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

"Apa?" tanya Gaara geram karena waktu berkualitasnya dengan Hinata diganggu dengan Sasuke.

"Tentang Trauma Naruto," Gaara tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Jelaskan apapun yang kau ketahui tentang itu,"

Gaara terlihat bingung namun kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kita bicarakan di dalam," lanjut Gaara

Gaara menghidupkan ruang tamu apartmentnya dan terlihatlah bekas kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya dengan Hinata. Bra dan celana dalam wanita berwarna hitam yang teronggok di sandaran sofa. Cairan sperma yang melekat di sofa, menjadi bukti apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri itu. Sasuke menatapnya jengkel dan ngeloyor ke meja makan Gaara.

"Jika Neji yang datang kemari, kau pasti sudah tamat,"

"Urusai Sasuke," jawab Gaara yang mengambil dua botol kaleng Cola dari lemari pendingin di belakang mereka. "Kenapa kau menanyakan trauma Naruto?"

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, keluarlah dari apartemenku," ucap Gaara yang kesal Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku perduli padanya," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tsk! Perduli? Benarkah itu?" tanya Gaara menggoda Sasuke karena baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke berwajah seperti itu. Saat bersama dengan Sakurapun, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti apalagi wajahnya memerah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan trendmark andalannya. "Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau melakukan hal yang memicu trauma Naruto?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik "Kau memeluknya?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab gelengan oleh Sasuke. "Kau menciumnya?!" Tanya Gaara geram dan Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"..."

"Brengsek kau Sasuke!" ucap Gaara kesal melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah rupawan Sasuke di depannya membuat Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dari kursi. "Kau perduli padanya tapi kau memicu traumanya kembali!"

"..."

"Holy Shit!" maki Gaara menatap Sasuke yang bangkit dan duduk di depannya. "Kau memaksanya pasti kan! Brengsek kau Sasuke!" saat Gaara akan memukul Sasuke, Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung berlari menghentikan aksi suaminya.

"Gaarakun! Sasuke! Hentikan! Ada apa ini?!"

"Brengsek ini, dia memicu trauma Naruto! Biarkan aku memukulnya Hinata!"

"Cukup Gaarakun!"

"Jika aku pemicu traumanya? Apa kau penyebab traumanya?" jawab Sasuke kesal

"Brengsek!"

"SUDAH!" Hinata menengahi keduanya. "Sasuke, Gaarakun duduk!" perintah Hinata dan kedua orang itu duduk saling berhadapan walaupun masih menatap dengan deathglare andalan masing-masing.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Gaarakun?" tanya Hinata tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Gaarakun?" dan Gaara terdiam. Hinata mencoba tenang dan menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya menjadi akar permasalahan baku hantam antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Bukan Gaarakun yang menyebabkan trauma Naruto. Tapi, seseorang...seseorang yang kami bertiga kagumi,"

"..."

"Kami bertiga - Aku, Naruto dan Gaarakun tumbuh dan besar bersama di Suna sebelum aku mengejar Gaarakun dan pindah ke Konoha. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali dan kupikir Naruto-chan bisa melupakannya,"

"..."

"setiap kali aku mencoba memeluknya, Naruto pasti akan ketakutan. Apalagi jika aku menciumnya, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi bukan?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Menurut dokter, Naruto menderita Haptephobia dan hal ini dikarenakan PTSD yang pernah dialaminya," lanjut Hinata

"Haptephobia?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata dan wajah menahan amarah oleh Gaara.

Hinata dan Gaara kembali mengingat – ngingat kejadian yang telah lama terkubur. Kejadian yang membuat Naruto terpuruk dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Apakah kejadian itu? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 5.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana Minna-san? Sudah puaskan dengan chapter ini? Gomen, Shiori tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu tapi pertanyaan – pertanyaan reader yang belum terjawab sudah mulai terkuak kan? Terima kasih sudah membaca fic Shiori ini, sudah mereview, sudah memfollow dan sudah memfavouritenya. Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader ^^ yang membaca fic shiori ini. Untuk Chapter 5 Shiori akan berusaha untuk update minggu depan supaya tidak terlalu lama.**

**.**

**Haptephobia : Fobia atau ketakutan akan disentuh **

**PTSD : Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Stres karena trauma yang dialaminya sehingga pasien akan mengalami ketakutan akan hal kecil yang mengingatkannya akan traumanya. **

**Obat golongan antiangina adalah obat untuk penyembuhan penyakit jantung dengan pemberian obat kardiovaskular. Biasanya obat ini digunakan untuk membantu mengatasi nyeri dada yang terjadi. Obat Golongan beta bloker adalah salah satu obat yang bisa menghambat efek dari sistem saraf simpatis karena serangan jantung yang terjadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bisakah Shiori minta review lagi ^^  
>arigatou and see you again minna-san <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Sun **

**.**

**Ketika satu – satunya tonggak hidupmu mengkhianatimu? Maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk hidup bukan? Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang sama - sama terkhianati apa yang akan kau lakukan? **

**Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp yang sukses dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Naruto, dokter ahli bedah yang mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Naruto dengan rahasia kelam dan sasuke yang misterius dan tidak percaya pada wanita. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu?**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**This story belong to me, Shiori but Naruto belong to Masashi sensei. **

**SasukeXFemNaruto **

**And many others.**

**Warning : EYD belum bener, OOC, typo, dll. Lime rasa mangga kekekekek**

**Kalau gak suka tekan back aja, tapi baca sedikit aja biar gak penasaran hihihihihihihi**

**.**

**.**

**Gomenasai Minna-san #Bow. Shiori minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Shiori lama sekali update little sun. Shiori harap chapter ini bisa mengobati yang menunggu lanjutan dari Little Sun. Jika ada yang menunggu ^^ hihihihi kalau tidak ada yang menunggu, ya #pundung. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan Shiori tunggu saran dan kritikan minna-san semuanya ^^  
>Arigatou gozaimase # Bow. <strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sebelumnya... **

"Setiap kali aku mencoba memeluknya, Naruto pasti akan ketakutan. Apalagi jika aku menciumnya, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi bukan?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Menurut dokter, Naruto menderita Haptephobia dan hal ini dikarenakan PTSD yang pernah dialaminya," lanjut Hinata

"Haptephobia?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata dan wajah menahan amarah oleh Gaara.

Hinata dan Gaara kembali mengingat – ngingat kejadian yang telah lama terkubur. Kejadian yang membuat Naruto terpuruk dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang rapuh.

.

"Sasuke, sebelum aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya." Hinata menatap Sasuke serius. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?" kegagapan yang biasanya muncul dalam cara bicara Hinata seola-olah menguap karena pembicaraan serius yang dilakukan ketiganya.

"Sudahkah Hime, tidak perlu kau bertanya padanya. Dia sudah memicu episode trauma Naruto!"

"Gaara-kun, diamlah," seru Hinata tegas pada suaminya.

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Hn," jawab Sasuke dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau perduli pada Naruto?" tanya Hinata

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Hinata yang selama ini selalu terlihat gugup di depannya. Kini terlihat berbeda, Hinata menatapnya seakan-akan mencari jawaban di mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mata biru itu meredup,"

"Meredup?"

"Hn, seperti saat kalian mengkhianatinya," sindir Sasuke dan hei – ini benar.

Hinata terdiam, dia mengakui kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Sebuah senyuman tulus dia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. "Tanpa sadar kau jatuh pada pesonanya kan? Pesona Naruto," lanjut Hinata

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Sasuke menunggu Hinata yang akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah..." sambung Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha International Hospital **

**Ruangan Naruto **

Naruto baru saja selesai melakukan visitor dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sosok di dalam ruangannya membuat Naruto terkejut. Sosok itu duduk di kursi pengunjung di depannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman dengan model pantat ayam membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto pada tamunya. Tamunya berbalik dan menatap Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam sedangkan Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan tangan yang disedekapkan di dada, membuat pertahanan untuk dirinya.

"Menemuimu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Heh~" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Jadwal visitormu sudah selesai," jawab Sasuke dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku masih sibuk, tidak seharusnya kau mengangguku,"

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto

"Kau berbohong, Dobe," seru Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal karena Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu.

Naruto terdiam dan memandang lantai di bawahnya. Apakah wajahnya begitu mudah dibaca oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya dan menarik Naruto ke dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Dipeluknya tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu dengan erat dan penuh perlindungan. Menyalurkan rasa hangat hingga ke hati orang yang dipeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe," lanjut Sasuke. "Maafkan aku,"

Naruto terdiam. Tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke dan tidak menolak pelukan Sasuke. Hatinya bimbang. Bisakah dia mempercayai seseorang lagi setelah dia dikecewakan? Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat bingung. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, ingat janjiku?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang terlihat bingung.

"..." diamnya Naruto dianggap Sasuke bahwa Naruto mengingat janjinya.

"Aku juga memintamu menjadi milikku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto masih terdiam. "Aku akan menunggumu di taman kota jam 4 sore dua hari lagi untuk jawaban iya," lanjut Sasuke yang mengelus pipi Naruto dan mengecup pipi itu pelan. Sasuke keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam mencerna apa yang diungkapkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

Naruto terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Haruskah dia membuka hatinya lagi? Tapi bagaimana jika dia dikecewakan lagi? Berulang kali kata-kata itu menghiasi kepala Naruto, ketakutan Naruto akan luka lamanya, membuatnya harus meyakinkan dirinya berulang kali. Jujur Naruto merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Naruto merasakan setiap perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke membuatnya merasa nyaman, membuatnya merasakan rasa yang hilang itu. Tapi, perlakuan Sasuke yang agresif itu membuatnya berpikir kembali. Naruto takut apa yang terjadi dulu akan terulang kembali. Naruto takut akan kejadian itu yang membuatnya hancur dan susah untuk bangkit kembali. Tapi...

**Tok tok tok... **

Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan menatap Naruto yang terdiam. Ino bergerak mendekati Naruto dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa di dalam ruangannya itu. Ino tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ino tahu seperti apa bingungnya Naruto, terlihat jelas sekali dari gestur wajah dan sikap Naruto saat ini.

"Gomen Naru, aku mendengar semuanya tadi," tutur Ino. "Kalau boleh kusarankan,"

"..." Naruto menatap Ino tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus ke taman kota dua hari lagi," lanjut Ino dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Kau patut mendapatkan kebahagiaan Naru, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"..." Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Aku tahu orang seperti apa Sasuke itu," lanjut Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Dia sama sepertimu. Dia pernah percaya pada dua orang. Satu orang mengkhianatinya dengan bermain bersama dengan sahabat baiknya sejak kecil dan satu orang lagi membohonginya. Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan dia juga merasakannya, Naru,"

Naruto berbalik menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," lanjut Ino. "Mungkin Sasuke sedikit agresif, keras kepala dan suka seenaknya sendiri," lanjut Ino yang disambut senyuman kecil oleh Naruto. "Tapi, begitu dia mempunyai seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya, dia tidak akan main-main Naru,"

"..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar hah? Kau sudah jatuh pada pesonanya kan?" tanya Ino jahil dan dijawab dengan wajah kesal oleh Naruto.

"Si Teme Pantat Ayam itu agresif dan kau tahu kan betapa takutnya aku!" cerocos Naruto yang kesal walaupun senyuman simpul terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padamu?" Tanya Ino dengan binar jahil, penasaran, dan takut Naruto akan terluka di kedua matanya. Naruto terdiam dan pipinya nampak memerah. "Apa dia menciummu?" lanjut Ino dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Dia...mencumbumu juga? Kalian melakukan –"

"Just Kiss, okay," seru Naruto membuat Ino kembali tersenyum dan tenang. "Tapi cumbuannya membuatku takut,"

"Jadi bekas merah di lehermu saat itu adalah karena..." Ino menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" lanjut Ino berusaha tenang.

"Dia meminta maaf padaku dan menenangkanku hingga aku tertidur," cerita Naruto. Naruto menatap Ino dengan mata yang terlihat lebih lega sekarang. "Saat pertama kali dia menenangkanku di pesta Gaara, dia menciumku. Aku..."

Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto membiarkan Naruto menjelaskan keluah kesahnya.

"Aku merasa takut pada awalnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak. Tidak seperti saat Gaara berusaha menciumku. Sasuke...dia membuatku mencobanya. Mencoba menghadapi rasa takutku dan mencoba percaya padanya walaupun aku tidak memberinya jawaban. Tapi, saat dia melakukan hal lebih...itu mengingatkanku akan..." Naruto menahan isakan tangisnya. "Aku tahu itu berbeda, Sasuke...dia begitu lembut padaku. Tapi..hiks...aku takut Ino,"

Ino semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. "Kau sudah berusaha menghadapinya. Shikamaru selalu menyuruhku membujukmu. Dia yakin sekali jika kau berulang kali melakukannya dengan Sasuke maka traumamu akan terobati. Lagipula kau sudah mulai percaya pada Sasuke kan," Naruto tersenyum menjawab Ino. "Kau jatuh pada pesona si chicken butt itu kan," kekeh Ino dengan senyuman lebar yang dibalas Naruto dengan pukulan pada pundaknya. "Aw! Jeez...kau ini!"

"Hihihihi, rasakan," jawab Naruto membuat Ino sedikit kesal dengan Naruto yang mudah sekali berubah moodnya. Dari sedih menjadi seperti ini dan memukulnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Pergilah ke taman dua hari lagi, jika kau tidak pergi dan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Persahabatan kita berakhir," ancam Ino dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Dasar cerewet! Kenapa Itachi senpai bisa betah denganmu sih!"

"Karena aku mencintainya, Naru," Jawab Itachi di depan mereka.

Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Itachi yang langsung duduk di samping Ino dan memeluk Ino erat. Siapa sangka jika sulung Uchiha ini akan begitu manja pada Ino. Lihat saja sekarang, dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Ino sebelah kiri.

"Hentikan sikap romantis kalian dan keluar dari ruanganku!" perintah Naruto kesal.

"Kau iri kan Naru, padahal kau sudah berciuman dengan adikku," goda Itachi.

"Kalian menyebalkan! Cepat keluar!" perintah Naruto dengan suara kerasnya membuat sepasang sejoli meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

**BLAM **

Pintu ruangan Naruto ditutup dengan keras dibalas dengan tawa renyah Ino. Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang akhirnya kembali bersikap seperti biasanya namun sedikit curiga dengan sikap kekasihnya ini. Apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan karena dia hanya mendengar bagian akhir dimana Naruto menanyakan kenapa dia bisa betah bersama dengan kekasih – coret tunangannya ini.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi

"Rahasia perempuan," jawab Ino dengan kerlingan jahilnya. Melihat kerlingan jahil Ino, Itachi langsung menarik Ino dan menghempaskannya di tembok di samping mereka. Kedua tangan Itachi bersandar di dinding samping kanan dan kiri Ino, membuat pertahanan mencegah Ino untuk kabur. Ino hanya memandang tidak percaya sikap Itachi seperti ini. "H-hei...ini tempat umum, bagaimana kalau –"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, Itachi langsung menahannya dengan ciuman singkat di bibirnya. "Itachi!" lirih Ino yang tidak percaya dengan sikap Uchiha sulung ini yang begitu agresif di tempat umum! Di lorong rumah sakit!

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Aku juga melihat Sasuke tadi?"

"Sasuke meminta jawaban Naruto, kau puas!" jawab Ino dengan kesal. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!" pinta Ino kesal.

"Kau yakin tidak ada hal lain yang kalian bicarakan? Misalkan kau yang pernah menyukai si baka otouto itu!" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat semua wanita di luar sana bertekuk lutut padanya, tidak dengan Ino yang malah berbinar senang melihat sikap Itachi.

"Kau cemburu heh," lanjut Ino dengan kerlingan jahilnya. "Wow...Itachi yang kalem bisa cemburu juga," goda Ino dengan tangannya yang mengelus dada Itachi dengan manuver menggoda membuat Itachi menggeram. "Aku akan membuatmu cemburu setiap hari supaya kau bisa agresif seperti ini," lanjut Ino dan Ino mencium ujung bibir Itachi membuat mata Itachi berkilat penuh nafsu dengan sikap Ino yang menggodanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Nona Yamanaka!" jawab Itachi yang langsung mencium Ino penuh hasrat tidak menghiraukan Sai yang berdiri di dekat mereka, menatap mereka dengan senyuman misterius andalannya.

"Sepertinya Kaasan harus mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kalian," tutur Sai sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan lumat melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing. "Aku harus mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan Niisan tadi pada Si Rubah merah itu," lanjut Sai dengan smirk jahilnya.

Ponselnya bergetar, Sai memandang ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layak ponselnya itu.

"Moshi moshi Kaasan?"

"..."

"Itachi-nii sedang sibuk dengan Ino-nee. Sepertinya Itachi-nii tidak akan pulang malam ini. Oh ya Kaasan, sepertinya Kaasan harus mempercepat tanggal pernikahan Itachi-nii,"

"..."

"Kaasan akan segera mendapatkan cucu, jadi sebaiknya dipercepat Kaasan," lanjut Sai dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"..."

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Corp. **

**Sasuke Uchiha Room**

Sasuke sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas kantor yang baru saja diberikan sekertarisnya – Karin. Kegiatannya terganggu saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Karin masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke dengan seorang pria berambut perak menantang gravitasi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah masker. Membuat kesan misterius bagi siapapun yang ingin melihatnya.

"Kakashi-san sudah datang, Presdir,"

"Kau boleh pergi Karin," jawab Sasuke.

Kakashi duduk di sofa Sasuke. Sebuah map berwarna cokelat berada di tangannya. Sasuke menutup berkas-berkas di mejanya dan duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Semuanya ada di dalam sini, kasus ini sudah lama ditutup. Tetua Namikaze tidak mau Naruto menyandang nama keluarga Namikaze karena kasus ini. Terlebih lagi, klan Namikaze mempunyai hubungan erat dengan keluarga pemuda ini," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan map berwarna cokelat tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka map tersebut dan membaca semua yang ada disana.

"Dasar para tua bangka itu. Semua tetua sama saja,"

"Setelah kasus ini terjadi. Naruto Namikaze langsung diasuh oleh neneknya, Prof. Tsunade yang membenci klan Namikaze dan menjadi heirs klan Uzumaki yang terus berusaha mengungkap kebenaran kasus ini. Ingat Mito Uzumaki, ketua klan Uzumaki yang juga nenek Naruto ini sangat melindungi Naruto. Sampai sekarang Mito Uzumaki selalu mengawasi Naruto untuk menjaganya dari jauh termasuk Kyuubi agar kejadian masa lalu itu tidak terjadi," lanjut Kakashi sambil menunjukkan foto seorang mata-mata yang ditugaskan Mito Uzumaki untuk menjaga Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Naruto dan Kyuubi tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke memandang mata-mata keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak. Mata-mata ini juga dibawah kendali Prof Tsunade. Dua wanita yang _over protective_, bukan Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Kelalaian pengawasan keluarga dan kekecewaan mereka pada orang tua Naruto, sehingga Naruto dibawah pengawasan kedua neneknya. Sekertarismu juga keluarga Uzumaki, tapi dia sepupu jauh Naruto," lanjut Kakashi sambil menunjukkan berkas susunan keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki.

"Hn," Sasuke membaca detail tentang laporan Kakashi tentang latar belakang Naruto.

"Sayangnya, kasus itu ditutup dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Pemuda itu dianggap tidak bersalah. Orang ini," Kakashi menunjuk sebuah foto pria berambut merah dan gadis berambut ungu. "Mereka bersaksi bahwa Narutolah yang menggoda pemuda itu. Sebenarnya masih ada satu saksi lagi tapi identitas saksi ini dirahasiakan dan aku masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu identitas orang ini,"

"Mereka harus dihukum,"

"Tentu saja, tapi sulit untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang ada,"

"Untuk itu aku membutuhkanmu, Kakashi," seru Sasuke tegas.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Sasuke meletakkan laporan Kakashi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar – menandakan bahwa dia sedang frustasi. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghukum para pelaku ini? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Di depan pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, Karin berdiri mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke dengan Kakashi. Karin meremas roknya dengan kusut saat dia mendengar nama Naruto yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke pada Kakashi yang dibalas dengan tepukan lembut pada bahunya oleh Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School **

Sai sedang berlatih basket dengan timnya, sementara Kyuubi menunggu di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah kesal. Kesal? Tentu saja kesal karena suara ribut teman-teman sekolahnya yang merasa terpesona dengan keahlian basket bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Dasar gadis genit," maki Kyuubi pada teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengelu-elukan nama Sai dengan genit.

Sikap Sai yang seharusnya tidak memerdulikan sorakan genit itu malah memberikan senyuman pada gadis-gadis itu membuat Kyuubi semakin kesal.

"Tsk! Dasar pucat! Kenapa malah tebar pesona sih!"

Latihan basket itu akhirnya selesai. Sai yang akan menuju ke tempat Kyuubi malah dihadang oleh teman-teman sekolahnya yang kebanyakan adalah gadis. Mereka mengerubungi Sai dengan membawa beraneka macam benda, mulai dari handuk untuk mengusap keringat Sai, air isotonik, air mineral, Cola, hingga kunci kamar hotel.

"Sai-kun pulang bersamaku ya..."

"Jangan denganku saja,"

"Sai-kun, ini minuman untukmu,"

"Aku juga Sai-kun, minuman ini enak lho,"

"Kyaa Sai-kun ayo kita ke Hotel,"

Sai sepertinya tidak bisa keluar dari kerumunan itu dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi semakin kesal karena menurut Kyuubi, Sai sengaja seperti itu karena dia ingin tebar pesona.

"MUKA PUCAT MENYEBALKAN!" seru Kyuubi dengan suara kerasnya langsung meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Cih, dasar gadis manja,"

"Iya, seenaknya saja mau memonopoli Sai-kun,"

Mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya membuat Sai kesal. Dengan kasar dia menepis tangan seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Sai-kun, sakit," ucap gadis tersebut

"Sekali lagi, kau bilang Kyuubi gadis manja. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya," seru Sai dengan pandangan dingin khas Uchiha yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya. "Kyuu, tunggu!"

Kyuubi tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sai padanya. Kyuubi berjalan lurus menuju gerbang sekolah dengan aura hitam di seluruh tubuhnya. Sai terus berlari mengejar Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi melihat Shion tengah berdiri di ujung jalan seperti menunggu seseorang. Sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna hitam yang nampak familiar bagi Kyuubi berhenti di samping Shion dan Shion segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Bukannya mobil itu milik Sasuke-nii," seru Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuubi, tunggu dulu," panggil Sai yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kyuubi dengan terengah-engah.

Kyuubi yang menyadari Sai berdiri di sampingnya, segera berjalan meninggalkan Sai menuju halte bus. Sai yang melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang ngambek, tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengikuti Kyuubi.

"Kalau wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, wajahmu akan semakin bulat apalagi rambutmu merah nanti kau seperti buah tomat," goda Sai yang dibalas dengan deathglare oleh Kyuubi.

"Diam. Kau. Pucat. Pergi. Sana."

"Huu..aku takut," goda Sai lagi.

"..."

"Hmm," Sai memasang pose berpikir seperti detektif. "Apa kau cemburu, my Lady?" goda Sai membuat Kyuubi semakin kesal tapi pipi Kyuubi memerah saat Sai memanggilnya My Lady.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi cepat.

"Sudah mengaku saja kalau kau cemburu, Kyuubi-chan," goda Sai lagi

"Tidak, Pucat bodoh!"

"Benarkah?" goda Sai lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai. "Kau cemburu, sudah mengaku saja,"

"Tidak bo –" Kyuubi terkejut karena kini bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sai. Kyuubi bisa melihat wajah pucat Sai yang tampan dari dekat dan mata hitam itu seolah-olah membuatnya untuk tetap diam.

Kyuubi segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Sai gemas dengan sikap Kyuubi ini. Ingin sekali dia mempraktekkan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin di rumah sakit.

"Dasar, tsundere. Bilang saja kalau cemburu," kata Sai sambil mencubit pipi kiri Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya kesal melihatmu yang suka sekali tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis genit itu,"

"Itu namanya cemburu My Lady," jawab Sai dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Terserah," lanjut Kyuubi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Coba kita tidak backstreet, kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti ini kan,"

"Fansmu yang fanatik itu akan mengejarku sampai mati, kau mau itu PUCAT!" seru Kyuubi kesal.

"Hahahahaha, lihat kalau kau marah kau malah semakin menggodaku,"

"PUCAT MESUM!" seru Kyuubi sambil memukul Sai yang terus mengelak dan tertawa.

"Mesum! Siapa yang paling agresif jika-"

"PUCAAT!" seru Kyuubi kesal dan menutup mulut Sai sedangkan Sai hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ayo pulang," seru Sai yang kembali menunjukkan senyumannya dan menarik Kyuubi menuju halaman parkir.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil Porsche Sai tapi sebelumnya mereka memastikan terlebih dulu jika sekolah sudah sepi. Kyuubi tidak mau mengambil resiko dia dikejar dan diteror oleh fans fanatik satu ini. Kyuubi hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai saatnya nanti hubungan mereka diketahui oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hanya keluarga dekat merekalah yang tahu bahwa keduanya menjalin hubungan. Kyuubi memainkan smartphonenya karena melihat pesan dari Naruto yang harus dibalasnya.

"Nee-san pulang malam, aku juga malas masak. Kita makan diluar ya pucat," seru Kyuubi

"Apapun untukmu My Lady," seru Sai mengggoda Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuubi blushing. Kyuubi teringat kejadian tadi saat dia melihat mobil Sasuke yang menjemput Shion. Apalagi sikap aneh Sai yang selalu memintanya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Shion. Sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada Sai, tapi tidak di dalam mobil.

.

**Dreamer Caffe, Shibuya Street **

Kyuubi dan Sai tengah menikmati makanan mereka. Sesekali Sai kembali menggoda Kyuubi yang ditanggapi dengan omelan dan pukulan kecil Kyuubi pada Sai. Kyuubi teringat kembali apa yang sedang dipikirkannya di dalam mobil tadi.

"Pucat, apa kau membenci Shion?" Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi bisa melihat dari wajah Sai yang tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. "Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia anak yang baik,"

"..."

"Pucat, kenapa kau diam saja," Sai terdiam dan meminum colanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melukaimu, Kyuu," ucap Sai dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh Sai jika dia tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Shion,"

"Melukaiku? Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Shion? Oh God, kau begitu mengenal Shion?" interogasi Kyuubi dengan nada yang meninggi. Tidak mungkin si pucat sebelumnya memiliki hubungan dengan shion kan? Inilah yang ada di pikiran kyuubi. Lalu kenapa tadi ada mobil Sasuke yang menjemputnya.

"Tidak speerti yang kau pikirkan, Kyuu," jelas Sai. "Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Shion...dia berbeda dengan kita. Dia sakit," lirih Sai dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tsk," Kyuubi mendecih kesal. "Aku sudah tahu kalau dia sakit jantung,"

"Dia juga...pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Jika sudah waktunya nanti aku pasti akan memberitahumu,"

"Apa Sasuke-nii juga mempunyai hubungan dengan Shion?" tanya Kyuubi

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai terbata. Pandangan Kyuubi menajam dan Sai mulai cemas. "Jika nanti waktunya tiba kau akan tahu," lanjut Sai yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja itu menuju toilet.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki ini semua," ujar Kyuubi lirih melihat gelagat aneh dari Sai.

.

.

.

.

**Halte Bus**

Naruto berdiri di depan halte di pinggir jalan, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit dimana dia bekerja. Hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil karena mobilnya harus masuk bengkel dan Kyuubi juga sudah diantar jemput oleh Sai, Naruto percaya pada bocah pucat itu untuk menjaga adiknya jadi Naruto bisa tenang. Smartphonenya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk di ID Linenya. Naruto tersenyum simpul saat membuka pesan itu.

'Perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit?'

Naruto menatap ke seberang jalan, sebuah lamborghini dengan kaca bagian pengemudi yang terbuka menunjukkan Sasuke Uchiha yang menatapnya. Naruto tersenyum miring dan menyeberang jalan menuju mobil Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang di sebelah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Naruto berujar sambil menarik seatbelt di kursinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke fokus pada jalan di depannya walaupun sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang tengah membaca laporan kesehatan pasien-pasiennya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang begitu serius membaca laporan-laporan kesehatan itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme,"

"Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku Teme,"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Dobe," seru Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Mau sarapan?"

"Tidak, ini salah satu siasatmu supaya besok aku datang ke taman kan?" dan Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan senyuman kecil yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit Uchiha. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tersenyum karena tingkah Uchiha ini. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Ino tempo hari.

'Begitu dia mempunyai seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya, dia tidak akan main-main Naru,'

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sasuke yang melihat sikapnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Itachi dan Ino yang mau masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan melihat interaksi keduanya, tersenyum kecil untuk Itachi dan mata berbinar senang untuk Ino.

"Sasuke-kun terlihat lebih hidup ya," ujar Ino yang dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi. Itachi lega bahwa adiknya bisa kembali tersenyum seperti itu karena Naruto. "Sasuke-kun terlihat makin tampan saja," lanjut Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku harus menghukumnya lagi nanti malam," seru Itachi dengan wajah yang menyeringai menyeramkan. Dua security yang melihat seringai Itachi hanya mampu terdiam di tempat dengan keringat yang mengaliri pelipis mereka. Uchiha yang menyeringai adalah hal terakhir yang seharusnya kau temui.

.

.

.

.

**Hari H Sasuke Meminta Jawaban Naruto**

**Uchiha Corp. **

**Meeting Room**

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama bawahannya yang sedang mempresentasikan laporan keuangan perusahannya. Meeting Room dengan meja panjang yang di setiap sisinya diisi oleh peserta rapat laporan keuangan dan di meja paling ujung Sasuke duduk menatap dengan serius bawahannya yang sedang presentasi.

"Jika kita mengurangi jumlah pegawai sebanyak 5%, keuntungan kita bisa meningkat dibandingkan dengan bulan lalu sebesar 7%,"

"Mengurangi jumlah pegawai?" tanya Sasuke membuat seluruh anggota rapat itu fokus padanya.

"B-benar Presdir," jawab bawahannya itu. "Karena biaya yang kita keluarkan untuk membayar upah mereka tinggi hal ini karena tuntutan kenaikan upah mereka,"

"Aku harus mengurangi jumlah pegawai disaat tenaga yang dibutuhkan besar?" tanya Sasuke

"K-kita bisa menggunakan teknologi pengganti, presdir. Saya dengar ada perusahaan yang mau bekerja sama dengan kita untuk mengganti buruh yang sudah tidak layak dengan robot,"

"Aku harus memakai robot! Kau pikir ini perusahaanmu!" seru Sasuke kesal membuat seluruh anggota rapat terdiam karena takut. "Sebaik-baiknya robot mereka tidak akan bisa menggantikan peran para buruh yang sudah bekerja lama disini. Jika aku mengurangi jumlah buruh siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugas para buruh itu, kau?!"

"..."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu, kita bisa memangkas biaya variabel lain. Tidak harus mengurangi jumlah pegawai. Kurangi biaya perjalanan yang dikeluarkan untuk perjalanan yang tidak penting. Perusahaan ini sudah menjadi lapangan utama mereka bekerja, dan mereka sudah memberikan kontribusi yang besar. Kau paham itu,"

"B-baik, presdir," jawab bawahannya itu ketakutan. Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Bagaimana bisa dia mengurangi jumlah pegawai padahal para pegawai itu yang berjasa untuk perusahannya terutama para buruh itu. Sasuke teringat ucapan kakeknya – Madara Uchiha.

'Para buruh adalah keluarga bagi Uchiha Corp. Merekalah yang membantu kita untuk menjadi besar seperti sekarang. Kau harus memperhatikan kesejahteraan mereka. Ingat itu, Sasuke.'

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke memandang ponselnya dan wajahnya yang semula mengeras kaku kini menjadi lebih rileks apalagi sebuah senyuman kecil yang terpampang di wajahnya. Anggota rapat yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum simpul, hanya mampu melongo karena wajah yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu kini terlihat tersenyum. Karin yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum juga melongo.

'Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman dengan bus.

Sekedar memberitahumu,'

Sasuke tersenyum dan menutup rapat itu dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih bahagia. Naruto...tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

**Di dalam Bus menuju Taman Kota **

Naruto menahan senyuman senangnya saat dia sudah mengirim pesan tadi untuk Sasuke. Naruto sudah yakin akan keputusannya, lagipula si pantat ayam itu sudah membuatnya berani untuk melawan traumanya. Naruto teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan saat dia harus menolong pemuda itu dari kecelakaan. Lalu Sasuke yang menolongnya dari perbuatan bodohnya, Sasuke yang menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk merelakan Gaara dan Hinata, Sasuke yang menciumnya, Sasuke yang berdebat dengannya di restaurant.

"Awas saja kalau pantat ayam itu terlambat," seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Baru saja Naruto akan meletakkan ponselnya itu di tas tangannya saat sebuah panggilan masuk mengusiknya.

"Kyuubi," ucap Naruto dan langsung menjawab panggilan itu. "Moshi –"

"Nee-san Tolong!" teriak Kyuubi membuat Naruto terkejut

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Shion! Dia mau loncat dari lantai ini. Tolong nee-san!"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di mall xxxxxxxxxx,"

Naruto langsung menutup panggilan Kyuubi. Dengan tidak sabar Naruto meminta sopir bus untuk menurunkannya di halte terdekat. Naruto langsung melakukan panggilan untuk Shikamaru.

"Senpai, sediakan ambulans menuju mal xxxxxxx. Shion, dia..." Naruto berhenti sejenak karena naik ke dalam taksi. Naruto meminta sopir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke mall dimana Kyuubi dan Shion berada.

"Aku mengerti Naru, kami akan segera kesana," jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, segera senpai," jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Mall XXXXXXXXXX **

Shion sedang menggandeng lengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak ketakutan karena Shion membawanya di atas atap gedung mall tersebut dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya termasuk Kyuubi yang menatapnya cemas.

"Lepaskan ibu itu, nak!"

"Toolong! Lepaskan aku nak!"

"Kaasan, tenanglah. Aku Shion, putrimu,"

"Kemarilah nak, lepaskan ibu itu. Nanti kalian jatuh,"

"Hiks... siapapun tolong aku!"

"Shion, lepaskan ibu itu! Dia bukan kaasanmu!" bujuk Kyuubi

"Kalian mau mencelakai kaasanku kan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," jawab Shion dengan tatapan marah dan terlihat sekali jika dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sebuah gunting di genggaman tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat lengan wanita paruh baya itu yang terlihat ketakutan dan menangis meminta Kyuubi melepaskannya.

"Shion, dia bukan kaasanmu. Hentikan," bujuk Kyuubi

Dari lantai bawah mall banyak pengunjung yang berkumpul menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di atap itu. Yang bisa mereka lihat adalah punggung seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mendekati bibir lantai atap. Tiga langkah saja mereka mundur, bisa dipastikan mereka akan jatuh dan mati. Naruto di lantai bawah melihat hal ini. Naruto langsung meminta anggota pemadam kebakaran yang juga membantu evakuasi untuk menyiapkan alas penyelamatan jika keduanya nanti jatuh. Naruto segera berlari menuju lift yang nanti akan membawanya ke lantai atas.

"Kalian hanya bisa menyakiti aku dan kaasan. Kaasanku orang baik, tidak sepatutnya kalian melukai kaasanku. Iya kan kaasan?" tanya Shion yang bertanya pada wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku nak! aku bukan ibumu! Hiks...Kami-sama,"

"Apa yang kaasan ucapkan, aku shion putri kaasan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kaasan karena mereka pasti akan mengambil Kaasan dan melukai Kaasan,"

"Shion...dengar Shion," panggil Kyuubi pada Shion. "Dia bukan kaasanmu, kaasanmu ada di rumah,"

"Diam kau! Dia Kaasanku!"

"Kemarilah nak, nanti kalian jatuh," bujuk Security pada Shion.

Dua orang dari arah berlawanan mendekati Shion namun Shion melangkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah dan mengarahkan gunting di tangannya pada mereka. Naruto yang sudah sampai di atap langsung berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Dia bukan Psikiater – Dokter Psikis jadi dia bingung bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto langsung menuju Nee-sannya. Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi karena fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Shion. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan pikirannya dan kembali fokus.

"Apa ini maksud Sai waktu itu saat mengatakan bahwa Shion sakit?" batin Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang berusaha mendekati Shion. "Naruto-nee, hati-hati," seru Kyuubi yang dijawab senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Shion, kaasanmu terlihat takut. Kemarilah," bujuk Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

Shion menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tulus padanya, lalu bergantian menatap orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Shikamaru datang bersama dengan seorang dokter perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir empat – Temari, datang. Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang sedang membujuk Shion.

"Shion, ayo kita pulang dengan Kaasanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bujuk Naruto

"..."

Shion masih memandang takut dan memasang pose siaga saat Naruto maju mendekatinya. Shion mundur selangkah, selangkah lagi dia mundur dia bisa jatuh ke bawah.

"Shion, nanti kamu jatuh. Lihat Kaasanmu menangis karena takut kamu jatuh. Ayo ke sini,"

"Shion, dia Naruto-nee. Kau percaya padanya kan?" Shikamaru ikut membujuk Shion.

.

.

.

.

**Taman Kota **

Sasuke terlihat cemas dan mondar mandir di depan bangku taman yang tadi di dudukinya. Naruto belum juga datang. Seharusnya Naruto datang satu jam yang lalu. Sasuke berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pikir Sasuke. "Tidak, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,"

Sasuke kembali duduk dan mengetik pesan kesal pada Naruto.

'Kau dimana Dobe!'

1 menit

3 menit

7 menit

15 menit

20 menit

40 menit

Belum ada balasan juga dari Naruto dan Sasuke semakin kalut dan kesal. Ponselnya berdering dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dia langsung menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau dimana Dobe!"

"Sasuke-nii, aku Sai," suara di seberang sana menjawab membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka menyadari kebodohannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Sai yang menyadari hal ini langsung mengatakan tujuannya menelpon kakaknya. "Shion, kambuh nii-san. Dia mencoba melompat dari mall xxxxxxxxxx,"

Sasuke terbelalak. Tanpa menunggu Sai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

**Atap Mall XXXXXXX**

Shion mulai terlihat tenang di depan Naruto. Naruto masih tetap tersenyum di depan Shion. Perlahan Naruto menarik tangan Shion yang memegang lengan wanita paruh baya yang dianggap Shion sebagai Okaasannya.

"Aku akan menjaga Kaasanmu supaya tidak jatuh, okay," seru Naruto pada Shion. Wanita paruh baya tersebut akhirnya berada di tangan Naruto.

Anggota pemadam kebakaran langsung memberikan selimut dan menenangkan wanita paruh baya tersebut yang terlihat tegang karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion tadi. Naruto kembali beralih pada Shion. Naruto membujuk Shion untuk memberikan gunting yang dipegangnya pada Naruto. Shikamaru yang memperhatikan interaksinya deangan Shion, tersenyum. Naruto bukan dokter khusus psikis, tapi dia dokter ahli bedah.

"Shion, sekarang serahkan gunting itu padaku ya,"

"Aku melindungi Okaasanku, Naru-nee,"

"Aku tahu," lanjut Naruto dengan senyumannya. Naruto memberikan kode pada Shikamaru lewat matanya. Shikamaru yang mengerti kode dari Naruto segera menyiapkan **sedaptive** untuk Shion. "Okaasanmu sudah tidak apa-apa," lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah lelah kan? Kita pulang, bersama dengan Okaasanmu juga,"

Naruto kembali mendekati Shion, dan secara perlahan mengangsurkan tangan kanannya meminta gunting yang dipegang Shion. Anggota pemadam kebakaran membawa wanita paruh baya itu turun dan Shion melihat hal itu. Shion melihatnya seolah-olah pria pemadam kebakaran itu menggunakan pakaian hitam-hitam dan ibunya akan dibawa pergi. Hal ini memicu episode Shioon kembali.

"TIDAK! JANGAN BAWA KAASANKU!" teriak Shion sambil berusaha mengejar anggota pemadam kebakaran tersebut yang mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"SHION!" Naruto menahan Shion. Shion memberontak dari pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. "SENPAI !"

Naruto menahan Shion dibantu dengan perawat lainnya untuk menyuntikkan sedaptive itu pada Shion.

"Okaasan...jangan pergi! Okaasan! Okaasan!" panggil Shion yang masih memberontak.

Sedaptive yang diberikan mulai bekerja. Shion berhenti memberontak dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Shion dan membiarkan Shion dibawa oleh para perawat. Kyuubi langsung memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto mengernyit dan mendesis lirih.

"Naruto-nee baik-baik saja kan? Terluka?" tanya Kyuubi

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya pada Kyuubi. "Sebaiknya kau pulang,"

"Tidak, aku akan menemani Shion di rumah sakit,"

"Kyuu, kami harus melakukan observasi padanya dan kau tidak bisa menemuinya dulu. Sebaiknya kau pulang," ujar Shikamaru. "Apalagi kau terlihat berantakan,"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baka!" seru Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Kyuubi. "Itu Sai," tunjuk Naruto pada pemuda yang terlihat cemas dan langsung mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. "Antar dia pulang dan temani dia ya,"

"Baik, Naru-nee," jawab Sai.

Kyuubi tidak bisa lagi membantah ucapan Naruto dan dia pulang bersama dengan Sai. Sai menenangkan Kyuubi yang terlihat gemetar dan khawatir akan neesannya.

"Tenanglah, Naru-nee akan membawa Shion ke rumah sakit dan sekarang semuanya sudah terkontrol," Sai memeluk Kyuubi, menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi ini maksudmu bahwa Shion bisa melukaiku?" tanya Kyuubi dan Sai mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tahu?" Kyuubi memandang Sai yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya. "Apa kalian?"

"Dia adikku, Kyuu," seru Sai membuat Kyuubi terkejut dan mulai mencerna dan menganalisis semuanya.

Sementaa itu, Shion dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans bersama dengan Shikamaru, Temari dan Naruto. Naruto menatap Shion dengan pandangan sendu. Apa yang memicu episode gadis ini? Naruto kembali mendesis lirih saat dia merasakan perutnya terasa perih. Naruto memegang perutnya dan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya terasa basah. Dia terluka dan sepertinya karena gunting yang tadi dipegang oleh Shion.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari yang merasa aneh dengan Naruto yang terlihat pucat dan memegangi perut bagian kirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto lirih masih menahan sakitnya. "Hanya luka kecil,"

"Biar kuperiksa," pinta Temari yang ditahan oleh Naruto dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan kesal. "Biarkan kami melihatmu juga!"

"Di rumah sakit saja, okay," jawab Naruto.

Naruto mencari tas tangannya dan dia tidak menemukannya. Naruto mulai panik dan nyeri di perut kirinya semakin menjadi.

"Senpai, kau melihat tas tanganku?"

"Tidak, dimana kau meletakkannya?"

"Aku lupa," jawab Naruto dengan kekehan. "Hah...lagi-lagi aku kehilangan dompet dan ponselku. Boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

"Kau mau menghubungi Sasuke? Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah sakit,"

"Terima kasih senpai," jawab Naruto lirih.

Luka di perutnya semakin menjadi dan semakin lama Naruto merasa bahwa bajunya semakin basah dan pandangannya memburam.

"Kita akan langsung melakukan observasi. Selama Shion tidak ada di Konoha, Temari-lah yang menjadi dokter Shion, Naru. Masalah jantungnya – " Shikamaru dan Temari merasa Naruto tidak memberikan jawaban dan mereka memandang Naruto yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah yang semakin pucat. "Naruto!"

"Dia terluka Shika," ujar Temari yang langsung membuka pakaian Naruto di bagian perut kirinya terlihat luka tusukan berulang-ulang yang dalam. "Ambilkan aku kain untuk menahan pendarahan dari lukanya!"

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha International Hospital **

Mobil ambulans itu datang dan para perawat dengan tanggap langsung membawa Shion ke dalam ruang perawatan. Shikamaru meminta perawat juga membawa Naruto. Itachi yang melihat Shion tidak sadarkan diri hanya mampu termangu sementara Ino langsung berlari menuju perawat yang membawa Naruto bersama dengan Temari.

"Itachi," panggil Shikamaru yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok tinggi tegap di sampingnya.

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau menghubungi ayahmu. Sasuke dalam perjalanan kemari, Naruto juga terluka,"

"Naruto...terluka?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah tidak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kita bicara sebentar lagi bersama dengan dokter lainnya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak merawat Shion. Episodenya kali ini lebih berbahaya dibanding dua tahun lalu,"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Itachi yang berlalu dengan langkah yang lemah.

"Mendokusei-na," jawab Shikamaru dengan pandangan lelah.

.

Shion terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat di sisi-sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit. Shion terus meronta-ronta sejak tadi dan perawat memberikannya kembali obat penenang. Sasuke yang sudah datang sejak tadi langsung melihat kondisi Shion. Di dalam kamar Shion juga sudah berdiri ayahnya – Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke mendekat ke arah ayahnya yang membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku malah membuatmu seperti ini,"

"..."

"Maafkan Tousan, Shion...maafkan tousan,"

"..."

"Seharusnya aku menjagamu, tapi aku membiarkan mereka mengusirmu dan ibumu,"

"..."

Fugaku Uchiha menangis, bahunya bergetar. Sasuke yang melihat kondisi ayahnya semakin berani mendekat dan menepuk pundak ayahnya – menenangkan ayahnya tersebut. Uchiha Fugaku berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Wajah Fugaku Uchiha menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Maafkan tousan, Sasuke, Maafkan tousan,"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab permintaan maaf tousannya tapi Sasuke memeluk tousannya.

"Maafkan tousan...maaf,"

Ino dan Itachi berdiri di depan ruangan menyaksikan interaksi antara Fugaku dan Sasuke. Ino mengenggam erat tangan Itachi dan mengelus pundak tunangannya itu. Itachi tersenyum dan ikut menangis melihat interaksi keduanya. Mikoto menangis bahagia di pelukan Sai. Inikah awal baru bagi keluarga ini? Kyuubi berdiri di samping Sai dan memberikan senyuman terhangatnya kepada keluarga ini. Sai mengenggam erat tangan Kyuubi.

"Mereka akan lebih baik sekarang, benar bukan Shika?" tanya Temari dari kejauhan memandang interaksi keluarga itu.

"Tentu saja,"

"Naruto belum mengetahui tentang permasalah keluarga ini?"

"Dia membuat hipotesis bodohnya sendiri,"

"Itulah cinta pertamamu," ledek Temari yang meninggalkan Shikamaru yang membatu lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti Temari.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Corp. **

**Deidara Rooms **

Deidara terlihat gusar saat mendapatkan kabar dari Kyuubi bahwa Naruto kembali masuk rumah sakit karena membantu menyelematkan pasien. Bisa-bisanya adiknya satu ini membahayakan kembali nyawanya. Setelah kemarin dia kembali terpuruk karena Gaara sekarang dia terluka. Semoga Kami-sama melindunginya.

Tok Tok Tok

Deidara mempersilahkan orang di luar ruangannya untuk masuk. Sekertarisnya-Utakata dan seorang pria yang membuat wajahnya mengeras dan emosi yang semula seudah muncul kembali menguat karena orang di depannya ini. Hidan tersenyum hormat pada Deidara.

"Saya kesini menyerahkan proposal perjanjian yang dikirimkan oleh bawahan kami yang anda tolak. Mohon anda melihatnya kembali dan pimpinan kami-Yahiko-sama mengundang anda untuk makan malam,"

"Aku tidak tertarik," seru Deidara cepat. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini,"

Hidan meletakkan proposal di tangannya di meja Deidara dan keluar dari ruangannya. Utakata memandang atasannya.

"Buang proposal itu," seru Deidara yang kini berkutat dengan ponsel smartphonenya. "Dasar keparat! Dia pikir aku mau bekerja sama dengannya!"

"Kemarin saya mendapatkan berita bahwa seorang pria bernama kakashi mencari informasi mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Naruto-sama tujuh tahun yang lalu," Deidara memandang Utakata yang memberikan informasi padanya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa dia anak buah-?"

"Bukan Deidara-sama, tapi saya belum menemukan siapa yang menyuruhnya. Pria bernama Kakashi ini juga menemui kedua nenek anda, Mito-sama dan Tsunade-sama,"

"Hm.." Deidara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Selidiki apa mau orang ini dan siapa yang menyuruhnya. Jika dia mengancam keberadaan Naruto, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

"Baik, Deidara-sama,"

Smartphone itu bergetar dan Deidara langsung menjawba panggilan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku rusa! Kenapa dia bisa terluka?!"

"Dia terluka karena menyelamatkan orang lain. Tenanglah sedikit,"

"Tenang! Kau pikir aku bisa tenang setelah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini hah,"

"Mendokusei,"

Pip sambungan telpon terputus dengan umpatan Deidara. Utakata memandang atasannya dengan senyuman miring melihat sikap Deidara yang over protektif itu.

.

.

.

**Uchiha International Hospital **

**Naruto Rooms **

Naruto membuka matanya dan merasakan perutnya yang berderit nyeri. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dan dia menyadari bahwa dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Tidak! Teme~!" seru Naruto teringat akan janjinya bertemu denga Sasuke

Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya saat tangan kirinya merasakan helaian lembut lancip. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya dengan kepala yang terbaring di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Naruto tersenyum dan membelai lembut helaian rambut Sasuke tersebut. Merasakan belaian pada rambutnya, Sasuke bangun dan melihat Naruto yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Teme," lirih Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto tersenyum walaupun perutnya terasa perih

"Ouch," Naruto meringis karena pelukan Sasuke tersebut membuat luka jahitan di perutnya terasa nyeri.

"Kau sakit? Bagian yang mana? Biar kulihat! Perlu kupanggil dokter?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir yang jelas sekali terlihat. Naruto tersenyum dan terkikik lirih walaupun dia kembali mengernyit karena luka jahitan di perutnya itu.

"Baka dobe! Jangan tertawa dulu nanti –"

"Gomen," seru Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke dan membelai pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dan menikmati belaian Naruto di pipinya. "Aku tidak jadi datang ke taman,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto namun menahan tangan Naruto yang kini berada di pipinya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan mengenggam tangan Naruto erat. Naruto yang merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke, merasakan perasaan yang selama ini hilang dari dalam dirinya, hilang karena perlakuan seseorang di masa lalu, hilang karena pengkhianatan Gaara.

"Tanpa kau datang, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Dasar bodoh selalu membahayakan nyawamu!"

"Kau ini tidak ada romantis-romantisnya," seru Naruto yang pura-pura kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Inikah awal bahagia untuk mereka ataukah sebaliknya?

.

.

**TBC **

.

Bagaimana minna-san untuk chapter ini. Jujur untuk menulis chapter 5 ini Shiori membutuhkan banyak lagu dan moment untuk memotivasi Shiori dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang Shiori tulis. Apakah chapter ini mengecewakan? Kepanjangan? Perlu banyak perbaikan atau bagaimana? Shiori menunggu kritik dan saran sekalian. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan review, favourite, followers dan silent reader yang sudah membaca cerita shiori ini. Shiori menanti review kalian semua... ^^  
>.<p>

Shiori coba membalas review di chapter 4 kemarin ya.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. ini sudah penuh semangat kok Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii. Ditunggu saran, kritik dan reviewnya lagi ^^.

.

Wow... review dari Phoenix Emperor NippleJae banyak dan banyak sarannya untuk Shiori, terima kasih. Terutama ttg format waktu yang masih Shiori bingung. Buat bahasa asing Shiori suka lupa gak konsisten, mungkin miring, mungkin tidak hahaha... Maaf kalau kalimat yang Shiori gunakan rada rancu dan semoga kali ini bisa terkurangi yang rancu. Terima kasih reviewnya dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

.

Terima kasih reviewnya Mami Fate Kamikaze ^^. Mungkin iya...mungkin tidak hihihi. Ditunggu kembali reviewnya ^^

.

Schizoprenia tidak hanya itu saja, tiap orang berbeda-beda gejelanya hehehe tapi ada yang seperti nei-chan utarakan. ^^ di chapter ini sudah terjawab kan siapa yang sakit hihihihi ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya dan ditunggu lagi reviewnya.

.

Ini sudah lanjut Guest-san, ^^ ditunggu kembali reviewnya.. ^^

.

Korban gak ya? Hihihihi Shiori bingung mau jawab gimana rikarika ^^. Terima kasih reviewnya dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah review Hanazama kay ^^ sudah membaca cerita Shiori dan terima kasih sudah suka sasunaru di cerita ini. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah memberikan reviewnya Kei FAA ^^. Pertanyaan Kei-san sudah terjawab kan tentang hubungan Shion dengan keluarga Uchiha walaupun mungkin belum terlalu jelas ya hehehe. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal ya? Waduh hahaha ^^. Yahiko? Hmm...kita lihat dulu ya heheheh. Untuk lemonannya Shiori usahakan ya hehehe... ditunggu kembali reviewnya ^^.

.

Yups... Tapi Yahiko? Ehm...kita lihat dulu ya nanti benarkah Yahiko atau bukan hahaha ^^ Terima kasih sudah review Yassir-san, dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

.

Ini sudah lanjut Kitsune-san ^^ ditunggu kembali reviewnya lagi ^^

.

Kasian ya? Hehehehe Terima kasih sudah review LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu ^^ ditunggu kembali reviewnya... ^^

.

Waw...Terima kasih Eiji-san sudah review dan suka cerita Shiori ini hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut dan ditunggu kembali reviewnya ^^

.

Akhir kata Shiori ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya dan shiori tunggu kembali reviewnya kalau berkenan ^^


End file.
